Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep
by AgentDiNozzo13
Summary: 5 years. That is how long it had been since Gibbs had last seen the frightened little boy huddled in a corner. What will happen when he comes back after all these years, his life in shambles? Summary sucks don't judge the story by the summary!
1. Chapter 1 The DiNozzo Case

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from NCIS. Although God knows I wish I did! :)**

**Rated T for description of abuse.**

"Dinardo, bag and tag, Vadid, take pictures of the body. McGuire, call Ducky and see what's taking him so long." Gibbs barked at his team upon their arrival to the crime scene.

This was a typical case. They were called about a dead petty officer found in the basement of a mansion. Although this wasn't just any mansion. It belonged to world famous Italian Business man, Anthony DiNozzo Sr. Gibbs wasn't quite sure what the "sr" was for. No records showed DiNozzo having a kid.

**He soon bit back his words as he heard a small child-like cry come from a small corner of the basement. Shadows blackened the corner. Gibbs moved closer. A small shuffling could be heard, but there was nowhere for the person to run to. **

Gibbs moved into the corner, and stood silently looking at a small huddled form crouching in the corner.

Gibbs tried to hide the look of disgust on his face as he took in the sight before him.

It was a young boy, around the age of 10. Bruises and scars covered his face. One of his eyes was nearly swollen shut, and a deep gash reached from his left cheekbone up to his temple.

By the looks of the boy, someone had severely beaten him.

The boy clutched his arm to his ribs, obviously in deep pain.

Gibbs tried to speak in a calming voice, as not to scare the kid, "I am special agent Gibbs, NCIS. In order to help you I need to know your name."

The young boy just stayed in the same spot, shaking. Gibbs could just barely hear the boy mutter, "Tony."

"You will have to come with me. You are safe now. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore."

The boy looked up for a moment with tears welling up in his eyes.

Gibbs just gave him a caring gaze and said, "I promise"

Although Gibbs was taken off-guard when the boy suddenly stood and bolted.

His feet pounding the ground hard, Gibbs took off after him.

But Tony had went through the back door and was soon running down the street away from Gibbs.

"Dinardo, Vadid, McGuire, after the boy!"

Gibbs didn't want to scare Tony more by yelling this, but an overwhelming feeling of protection swept through him when he saw the pained look in Tony's sullen green eyes.

He went to follow his team in the pursuit of the boy, but suddenly a black expensive-looking car pulled up beside the boy and pulled him in, much to the boy's struggle.

**The car sped away, leaving Gibbs staring in anger as he saw Tony's face appear in the back of the car's window. Tears were streaming down his face as the boy looked torn between whether he should shout for help from the strangers or allow this man to take him away. The decision was soon made for him when a large hand came up behind him and smacked him so hard upside the head that Tony suddenly fell out of view until the car was a large distance away. Gibbs cursed and stormed into his car. He shouted out the window to his team, "Finish up here then head back. And put a bolo out on that car!"**

His team only stood watching in confusion as their boss sped away, fuming over the young boy he just met.

_______

Back at NCIS…

When Gibbs got back he stomped out of the elevator, coffee in hand, and headed to autopsy. He didn't know what is was that made him feel so protective over the young boy. Maybe it was just the overwhelming look of fear in the boy's eyes that set off the fatherly instinct hidden deep down inside of Gibbs.

After a long talk with Ducky, he headed back to the bullpen to see if they had gotten any hits on the bolo yet, and to have McGuire find out every detail about this Anthony DiNozzo.

Suddenly it hit him.

The name Tony was short for Anthony. Anthony was the name of Mr. DiNozzo Sr.

So he did have a son.

But it couldn't have been the boy's father who did this. No parent could be that cruel.

He was sure his team would find the bastard who hurt that boy soon.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Officer Vadid say, "Gibbs, we have a hit on the name of the dead body. Petty Officer Lynn DiNozzo. It says here that she had a restraining order out on Anthony DiNozzo for threats."

So Gibbs was wrong. It _was _the father. Anthony DiNozzo was our murder, and most likely, Tony's abuser.

"Get an arrest warrant out on Anthony DiNozzo Sr. And put out an Amber Alert for Anthony DiNozzo Jr."

"Jr?" asked DiNardo. "I thought he didn't have kids."

**Suddenly it seemed to dawn on Agent DiNardo.**

"That was the kid we were trying to catch wasn't it, Boss?"

Gibbs just gave a brief nod and headed to his desk to try and get an estimate on Anthony Dinozzo Sr's location.

His gut was telling him that he was the man who kidnapped Tony earlier today. And his gut was never wrong.

They had to find Tony. They just had to.

________

5 years later…

Gibbs was at his desk, looking through an old case file from 5 years ago. The DiNozzo case. They had never found the kid, Tony. He could be dead for all they know.

They caught his father a few years back at a cheap hotel. But when questioned about Tony, he pressed the fact that he didn't have a son. It had taken all Gibbs had not to Gibbs-slap his head so hard that he was knocked unconscious. Just as he had done to Tony in the back of the black car all those years ago.

But now as Gibbs sat behind his desk, flipping through the file, he was overcome with a feeling he hadn't had since Shannon and Kelly's deaths. A feeling of guilt. It was his fault that they hadn't found the kid. If he had been more alert when he first discovered Tony, huddled in the corner, he wouldn't have allowed him to bolt like that. But Gibbs just sighed and tossed the file into his drawer.

He came out of his thoughts when the phone began to ring. He answered it with his usual gruff voice, "Gibbs."

The voice that came after was the woman from the front desk, Cynthia.

"I have someone here who is asking for you by name. Shall I send him to your desk?"

Gibbs hesitated before answering.

"Yeah. Thanks Cynthia."

And he disconnected before she could respond.

A few moments later a young man, about the age of 15, came into the bullpen and over to Gibbs's desk. There was something familiar about him, but it didn't hit him until the boy introduced himself.

"Tony DiNozzo. Are you Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs just stared back at him for a moment before taking in the condition of the boy.

His face had the familiar pattern of bruises and scars, including a long scar running from his cheekbone to his temple. Most likely left from the gash that had been there all those years ago.

Although now his physical state didn't seem to be the major problem. His emotional state was crumbling before him.

His entire body was shaking, and tear lines were clearly existent on his face. His eyes were lined with tears, but Tony was clearly trying to hold them back, so he wouldn't look weak in front of the hardcore ex-marine.

Gibbs finally found his voice.

"What happened to you?"  
Tony's eyes went wild. It seemed that memories went rushing through his head all at once. Finally a response came.

"I-I g-got out."

"Got out of where, Tony?" Gibbs asked patiently.

"T-The basement."

Gibbs was somewhat confused by the answer.

Tony seemed to sense his confusion and continued.

"I-I was locked in there. Got beat up. A lot. By m-my…"

Even thought Gibbs had expected the next word to come, he still tensed when it came out.

"…my father."

_That bastard! Gibbs thought to himself. How could he do this to his own son? _

Gibbs knew he needed to know more, but he didn't want to push Tony into a panic attack. He was already pretty nervous. So he tried his best to mask the anger and spoke in a casual voice.

"Why don't you come down to autopsy so we can have Ducky check you over."

"Ducky?" Tony questioned, almost amused.

"Yes. Dr. Mallard is our ME. I'm sure he'll want to take a look a look at those injuries."

Gibbs settled his eyes on the bruises covering Tony's face.

Suddenly Tony looked very uncomfortable.

Gibbs caught the look and quickly changed the subject. Although he knew he would have to ask Tony about the injuries soon, whether he wanted to or not.

Gibbs put a firm hand on Tony's shoulder and led him to the elevator, where they silently made their way down to autopsy.

Ducky turned to greet them when he saw Jethro enter.

"Ah hello Jethro. I have only just started my autopsy, but I have so far concluded that our unfortunate petty officer's cause of death was severe trauma to the skull."

Ducky was referring to their current case.

It was then that the elderly ME noticed the other presence in the room.

"And who is this?"

Tony just stood silently. So Gibbs spoke up for him.

"Tony DiNozzo. I need you to check him out." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "He seems to have been beaten heavily, maybe even tortured. He needs help, Duck."

Gibbs received a curt nod from the older man and watched as Tony turned around, obviously noticing the sudden quiet that overtook the room.

Ducky turned to Tony.

"If you don't mind, I'll need you to remove your shirt so I can further document your injuries."

Upon his request, Tony pulled off first his leather jacket, followed by his t shirt.

Ducky and Gibbs shared the same look of disguist as Tony revealed a large purple bruise over his ribcage, as well as several belt whip marks along his back, and what looked like knife cuts on his upper arms.

After a long moment of silence, Gibbs was the first to speak.

"Who did this to you?"

Tony looked down before speaking in a small voice.

"M-My father, at first. But when you guys busted him at that hotel, I-I was left there, in the basment for days before one of his girlfriends found me while snooping through the house. She called her other boyfriend who came and beat me until I was unconscious. Then they dragged me to the corner and tied me up. They gave me food and water every few days. Her boyfriend took out a lot of anger on me. But soon it grew boring for him so h-he…"

Tony tried to choke back sobs as all the memories came flooding back,

But Gibbs needed to know what had happened. So he continued to question him.

"He did what Tony?"

"H-He buried me."

Gibbs just stared at the boy.

_How could someone bury a live boy? And why? Was it some sick hobby?_

**Gibbs gave Tony a look, telling him to continue.**

Tony shuddered first, but did as he was told.

"H-He thought it was funny to watch me struggle. But his girlfriend told him it was a little extreme. H-He got mad. So he threw her in the ground with me. But after burying us halfway he passed out form all the alcohol. I was able to dig my way back out, but she had swallowed too much dirt and was choking. I tried to help but I couldn't. S-She died. S-So I ran. I didn't know where I was going, I just ran. I remembered you finding me in the same corner a couple years ago, and you were the only person I could think of to go to. So I looked you up. And I came here."

He let out a heavy sigh after completing the story. Tears were threatening to fall, but Tony still refused to allow it.

Gibbs didn't know how to respond. He wasn't sure whether to pull the boy into a hug or send him to Amy. The forensic scientist had a daughter about Tony's age who, despite the dark clothes and makeup, could brighten anyone's mood. But the look on Tony's face told him that he just wanted to be left alone for awhile. Or at least get off the sensitive topic.

Gibbs knew Ducky had to finish looking over Tony's wounds, so he headed toward the elevator with a simple,

"Going to get coffee."

About an hour later, Tony was finished with the last of his X-rays and was pulling his shirt back on when Gibbs walked in, coffee in hand. Ducky walked over to the ex-marine and spoke in a low voice, hoping Tony wouldn't hear.

"Jethro, this boy had several broken ribs, as well as multiple fractures that could date back to as far as 9 years ago."

Tony had obviously overheard, despite the ME's attempts, because when Ducky stated about the rib fractures, Tony let out a small whimper. Gibbs could understand why.

9 years ago meant that he received the blows at the age of 6. No child that young should have to go through that.

Gibbs knew Tony was exhausted. He needed rest, and after this day, so did Gibbs.

"Come on Tony. You're staying with me tonight." Tony jumped slightly at the agent's voice, but nodded in reply.

___________

** During the short walk from NCIS to Gibbs's car, he noticed that Tony kept looking over his shoulder. It pissed Gibbs off to think that this kid had lived his life in fear because of a few cruel people. Tony relaxed a bit on the ride home. He was practically asleep by the time they arrived Gibbs' driveway.**

**When they got inside Gibbs showed Tony the guest room and bathroom before heading into the basement.**

**___________**

** Upstairs…**

** Tony had gotten a little nervous being alone in a strange house, and decided to follow Gibbs into the basement. The overwhelming yet slightly comforting smell of sawdust filled his nostrils. He soon saw the reason why.**

** A large half-finished boat was taking up the majority of the space in the large basement. Gibbs was methodically sanding one of the beams. He didn't even turn around when he said,**

"**Hey Tony."**

**Tony jumped slightly as the older man's ability to sense someone was there without even turning around. But he soon found his voice and asked the only question that came to his mind.**

"**How are you gonna' get that thing outta' here?"**

**Gibbs just shrugged and said, **

"**We'll figure that out when… **_**if**_** it gets that far."**

**He put a slight emphasis on the word 'if' .**

**Tony only chuckled to himself. **

**Wow. He hadn't heard himself laugh in a long time. It felt kind of good. But he still wasn't sure of what Gibbs would tolerate. He knew his father never allowed laughter. Who knew if Gibbs was the same. He had to be careful and find out what Gibbs would allow. He knew all too well that if you broke the rules, you suffer the consequences. No matter how painful it may be.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Abby Encounter

Gibbs took Tony with him to work the next morning. With a father like Tony's, he couldn't take any chances at leaving him home alone.

**They stopped for coffee on the way there. Gibbs got his usual, black, and offered to buy some for Tony. His order, although hesitant, as though he were about to be hit just for asking for some, was a typical order for a younger guy like Tony. He got a regular coffee with one cream and three sugars. The boy really had a sweet tooth.**

**___________**

**Later that morning…**

**The doors of the elevator were barely open when he saw his three agent's faces suddenly shoot up in the direction of Gibbs and Tony. Gibbs easily ignored them and walked to his desk, while Tony kept his head down and followed reluctantly. **

**Gibbs could tell Tony was uncomfortable being under the gaze of the entire bullpen, so he looked up and stated casually, "Tony, the team. The team, Tony."**

**The short introduction didn't seem to quite please the agents, but they got back to work, knowing they wouldn't get anything else out of the former marine unless he wanted them to.**

**Tony was relieved to no longer be the center of attention, but he soon grew bored. There was nothing to do here except for sit and listen to the click, click, click of keyboards. And that's not as exciting as it sounds. **

**Gibbs realized this quickly, and suggested that he should go down to the forensics lab. It was a Saturday and Abby usually accompanied her mom to work on weekends. **

**Tony agreed, although seemed somewhat nervous.**

**Gibbs almost shuddered at the distant look of fear in Tony's eyes as the elevator doors slid closed, enclosing Tony into a small dark room, all alone. **

_**What has this kid been through?**_** Gibbs wondered to himself. Although he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know the answer. He had a feeling he would probably find out sooner or later.**

**_____________**

**Seconds later in the Forensics lab…**

**Tony let out a deep sigh of relief when the elevator doors opened again. Small enclosed places never brought back good memories for Tony. But soon all was forgotten when a perky goth girl around the age of 14 or 15 skipped over to him. She stopped several feet away and started talking very quickly.**

"**Hi I'm Abby, Forensic Scientist in Training at your service." **

**She gave him a mock salute before continuing.**

"**How may I help you today? Do you need to see my mother? Forensic Specialist Amy Scuito? Or do you want to hang out? I have an extra caf-pow if you want it. I was also thinking of decorating the major-mass-spec with some of these cool red and black skull stamps I found at the dollar store. Or we could go get a snack at the vending machine. Or discuss how Gibbs will get that dang boat out of his basement. Have you ever seen Gibbs's boat? It's in his basement. He told me he'll get it out one day but there's no removable wall or secret tunnel or anything. It's rather hinky if you ask me."**

**She slowed for a second to take a breath. She seemed to also be looking for some sort of response from Tony, but when he had none to give, she seemed to look rather worried.**

"**Did I scare you? I'm sorry I just have that effect on people sometimes. I didn't mean to, really. What's your name? I'm Abby."**

**He was finally able to find his voice, even though it came out rather quiet.**

"**Anthony DiNozzo. Or just Tony."**

**Her face brightened at his response.**

"**I like the name Tony better. It's shorter. So what are you doin' in my neck-o-the-woods?"**

**He looked at her and studdered,**

"**Gibbs sent me. He said to hang out with you."**

**Abby's eyes brightened and she grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the break room.**

**He tensed and pulled his arm from her grasp, but when she turned around and he saw the hurt in her eyes, he followed her.**

**When they entered the break room, she went over to a large vending machine and was about to insert a dollar. **

"**Wait." Tony surprised himself by the sudden out burst. He said nothing more and walked over to the machine. He had her hit the number for what she wanted and he gave it a hard punch with his right fist. **

**The vending machine made a small noise and released the candy bar.**

**Abby smiled widely and took out the candy. **

**They sat at a small table together. Tony had tricked the other vending machine into giving him a water. He wasn't exactly very hungry right now. **

**Abby didn't seem to like the silence, so she spoke first.**

"**So why are you here today? Are you a relative of Gibbs? Why didn't he ever tell me about you? You'd think he would! Or are you with a case?"**

**All of a sudden Abby's eyes grew wide.**

**She spoke suddenly and frantically, slowly rising and pointing at him as she spoke.**

"**Oh my gosh, are you a criminal? Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh. You are a criminal aren't you? I should've known! I mean look at you! You're in a leather jacket for petes sake! And look at all the bruises on your face! You're a violent criminal too! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! I have to call Gibbs I have to call Gibbs! Oh no oh no oh no! You probably have a whole bunch of criminal helper people waiting outside too don't you? What am I talking about you're only like 16! Its probably just your father or something waiting out there with a gun to murder us all!"**

**Her sudden outburst scared Tony. But at the mention of his father he could no longer hide the hurt from his eyes. **

**Abby hadn't noticed the look on Tony's face until she saw him burst out of the room. He had just gotten up and ran out. **

**At first she thought it was because she had realized he was a criminal, but at the last second as he was turning the corner out of the room, she saw the tears running down Tony's face. She had been wrong. She had hurt his feelings. Suddenly Abby felt horrible.**

**__________**

**At the bullpen…**

**Gibbs was sitting quietly at his desk when he saw Tony suddenly bolt out of the break room and through the bullpen. Tears were running down his face.**

**Gibbs stood up and quickly tried to get in the way of the running boy. He stood directly in his path.**

**Tony didn't look up to realize that Gibbs was a few feet infront of him. He collided into him and suddenly fell into his arms, sobbing. **

**Gibbs held the boy as he cried. **

**By now the whole team was staring at Gibbs, their eyes asking for an explanation to the sudden outburst. But Gibbs couldn't give them one. At least not yet. **

**Gibbs saw Abby at the door to the break room. Her eyes were wide with worry. **

**Gibbs had a feeling that this had something to do with her. He wanted to find out what happened, but it would have to wait until he could calm Tony down. **

**They young boy finally looked up from the spot on Gibbs shirt that he had been crying into and cringed, expecting a hard slap across the back or an elbow to the gut for this childlike behavior. DiNozzo's didn't cry. **

**But the pain didn't come. All he felt was a gentle hand on his shoulder as Gibbs led him down to see Ducky. **

**When the elevator doors slid closed, Abby emerged from the break room and walked to the center of the bull pen. All the agent's eyes were on her. She spoke in a small voice.**

"**What did I just do?"**

**_____________**

**In the elevator…**

**Gibbs watched Tony as the doors closed. The kid was shaking like a leaf. He was making an unsuccessful attempt to hold the tears back. **

_**At least he isn't sobbing anymore.**_** He was only allowing the tears to fall silently down his cheeks. Once again Gibbs found himself wondering, **_**What has this boy been through?**_

**Now a new thought was crossing Gibbs mind.**

_**What could a girl like Abby have done to make him do this?**_

**He knew Abby could sometimes get a little carried away when she first meets people, but she couldn't have said anything too bad. He quickly made his decision and hit the shutdown switch, causing the elevator to slowly stop and the lights to flicker off. **

**Gibbs expected Tony to start sobbing again, but instead he backed against the wall as if Gibbs had just pulled a gun out. Gibbs suddenly felt bad. He hadn't thought about how it might scare the kid. It made sense that it would considering the past he's had. Gibbs spoke in a gentle voice to try and calm Tony, but he had to ask his questions fast. They couldn't spend all day in this elevator. **

"**What happened?"**

**Tony cast his eyes down to the floor.**

**Gibbs didn't have time for his stalling. He asked again, this time adding a bit more power in his voice. **

"**Tony. I need to know. If you don't tell me, Abby will. So you might as well give me your side of it."**

**Tony kept his eyes on the ground but answered. **

"**We were just talking. Well, mainly she was talking. A lot."**

**Gibbs smiled at that. Abby did love to talk.**

**Tony continued.**

"**Then she asked me why I was here. I wasn't really sure what to say, so I kind of didn't say anything. Then she started making guesses. At one point she asked if I was a criminal. When I didn't answer, she freaked out and said I probably have people waiting outside to murder you all. She said…"**

**Tony choked back a sob.**

**Gibbs looked at Tony and said, **

"**Tony this is important. What did she say?"**

"**She… she said that m-my father was probably out there waiting to kill you all too."**

**Gibbs just straightened up, responded with a simple "She didn't mean it, Tony", and flicked the switch. The elevator roared back to life and continued in silence.**

**____________**

**Back upstairs…**

**Abby paced back and forth in the lab. Her mother was out on lunch break so the lab was empty. **

**Thousands of thoughts wracked her head. **

_**What had I said?**_

_**Is there something I don't know?**_

_**Am I too forward with people?**_

_**Why did I assume so quickly?**_

_**Why didn't Gibbs call me down yet?**_

_**Is Tony a criminal?**_

_**Did I just hurt him terribly and I'm not even aware of it?**_

_**How will Gibbs get that boat out of his basement?**_

_**Is there something troubling Tony?**_

_**Did I just make it worse?**_

_**I need Caf-Pow.**_

**She continued pacing, trying to sort out her thoughts. She knew she had to apologize to Tony, but first she needed to find out what exactly she was apologizing for.**

**_____________**

**Back at the elevator…**

**Tony was unsure of what he should do next. Gibbs hadn't given any sign to how he was feeling when Tony explained the reason for his sudden meltdown. **

**Thoughts swirled around in Tony's head.**

_**What will he say?**_

_**Does he think I over-reacted?**_

_**Is he going to hurt me for being childish?**_

_**What is Abby going to say?**_

_**Is Gibbs going to kick me out onto the street?**_

_**What do I do now?**_

**Tony sighed.**

**He would just have to wait and find out. **

**When the elevator doors slid open, Abby was standing in the entrance, worry evident on her face. **

**Gibbs still didn't speak. They walked silently to the confrence room. **

**When they arrived, Tony and Abby sat across the table from eachother. Gibbs sat at the head of the table. Tony looked between the two others in the room. They both stared at him, their eyes begging for an explanation.**

**In his mind, Tony could sum it up in two words.**

_**Oh crap.**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Interrogation Room

**Gibbs was growing impatient. No matter how many times he asked Tony, the boy simply refused to explain why he had freaked out over a simple conversation. The only thing he was able to get out of him was that he didn't like people mentioning his father. **

He made a quick decision and turned to Abby.

"Abbs, why don't you go see if your mother needs help scanning fingerprints."

"But-…"

She started to protest but a look from Gibbs and she was on her way out.

She stopped right before she was about to close the door and turned around.

"I'm sorry Tony."

And with that she closed the door behind her and headed down to the lab.

Gibbs turned back to Tony and waited.

Tony kept his eyes focused on the top of the table.

"Tony. We are alone now. Tell me what happened."

Tony remained silent.

Gibbs was trying his hardest not to show how pissed off he was.

He didn't have any other option. He had to say it.

"Please."

____________

**Tony was stunned. No one had ever said please to him before. Especailly not someone he just met. Most adults just demanded an answer. And when they didn't get it, they would knock him around a bit until he told them.**

**This was all new to Tony.**

**He felt bad that Gibbs was so desperate to know.**

**He must really care. **

**Tony made up his mind. **

"**What do you want to know."**

**Gibbs looked at him, and took advantage of this question.**

"**Well for starters, why did you freak out when Abby mentioned your father."**

**Tony gulped. He knew this was coming.**

"**S-She said he was waiting outside to murder you guys."**

**He tried to calm his voice. Studdering didn't make him sound serious.**

"**And I thought she knew. Ya know. About him and all the things he's done. I didn't want her to compare me to my father. I am not a criminal. I don't want to murder you. I just want to forget about him."**

**Tony looked up at Gibbs. He seemed to be processing something in his mind. He spoke before Tony could continue.**

"**What exactly did you see your father do?"**

"**To me or to others?"**

"**Both."**

**Tony paused for a moment. Bad memories were coming back at an increasingly fast pace. But there was no way he would be able to get out of answering this question.**

"**Well it was just your basic stuff. Ya know. If he got mad, I was pretty much his personal punching bag. If he was drunk, well that just made it worse. I've been thrown down a flight of stairs, tossed off a balcony, and pushed out of a moving car. He once threw his empty whiskey bottle at me when I went into his office."**

"**Why did he throw it at you just for going into his office?"**

"**Well I didn't just go into his office."**

"**What else did you do?"**

"**I said good night."**

**Gibbs could no longer hide his disgust. It was practically written all over his face.**

**It was good that Tony continued after that. Otherwise Gibbs wasn't sure what angry rant would have come out of his mouth.**

"**But I wasn't the only target. After my parents got divorced, he would constantly call her and leave threatening messages on her phone. Some were about me. Like he would say that if she didn't come back to him then he would stab me. And he did."**

**Tony lifted the sleeve of his jacket to reveal a small scar resembling a stab wound on his lower arm. **

"**She wasn't exactly a very motherly type, but she still cared about me enough to be driven insane by the constant beatings he plagued me with. But she still wouldn't go back to him. So he started torturing me. He took pictures of me while I was lying in a corner, beaten and bleeding, and sent them to her. When she still didn't come back, my father got extremely angry. He kidnapped her and brought her back to the mansion. He tied me to a chair and forced me to watch as he brutally slaughtered her."**

**Tony took a deep breath and forced himself to continue.**

"**Then he got really drunk. He somehow managed to drive to a motel. That's when you guys busted him. I was left in the basement. And well, you know the rest of it."**

**Gibbs could only nod. He had heard abuse stories before, but this was simply horrifying. They would have to bring back Anthony DiNozzo Senior. He would be going to jail for a very long time.**

**It was as if he had read his thoughts when suddenly DiNardo came into the confrence room and said to Gibbs,**

"**We found Anthony DiNozzo dealing drugs in Quantico. He's in interrogation now. I figured you wanted to save him for yourself."**

**Gibbs nodded and stood up, motioning for Tony to follow him. **

**____________**

**In interrogation…**

**McGuire was standing in the corner of the room. Mr. DiNozzo was sitting at the table in the center of the room. Gibbs had just arrived. He told Tony to go in the observation room, but Tony wanted to see his father mentally abused by Gibbs. It seemed to be somewhat of a payback moment for Tony. Gibbs reluctantly agreed, figuring there was no way Mr. DiNozzo could hurt Tony with the two NCIS specail agents in the room. **

**Gibbs walked over to the chair across the table from DiNozzo. He sat and cast a steely cold glare at the man. He pulled something out of his pocket and slapped it on the table infront of DiNozzo. It was a picture of Tony's mother. **

"**Recognize her?"**

"**My ex-wife. The bitch…"**

"**Why did you divorce. her?"**

"_**She**_** divorced **_**me.**_**"**

"**So you decided to kill her."**

"**What? I didn't kill her! She's dead?"**

**Gibbs stood up and slammed his fist onto the table.**

"**Bullcrap! I have an eyewitness who saw you murder her!"**

**The elder DiNozzo turned his gaze toward Tony, who was standing quietly in the corner of the room next to the observation window. He spoke to Tony in a harsh tone.**

"**I always knew you would be a screw up. You don't rat out your own father! You will never be like me!"**

**They were all surprised when Tony replied.**

"**I take that as a compliment."**

**DiNozzo glared at his son with more hatred that Gibbs had ever seen between a father and son. **

**The staring contest was interrupted when Gibbs's cell phone started to ring. **

"**Gibbs."**

**He listened for a moment and hung up.**

"**DiNardo has something. McGuire, wait here with Tony and Mr. DiNozzo."**

**Gibbs left interrogation to find DiNardo waiting in the hallway for him. They were talking in a hushed tone when McGuire came out of interrogation. He watched Gibbs and DiNardo talk for a moment, waiting for his presence to be acknowledged. **

**Gibbs turned to McGuire.**

"**This better be important."**

**McGuire began to studder an apology when Gibbs suddenly bursted out,**

"**You left Tony and his father in the interrogation room alone???"**

**McGuire only stood with his mouth gaping as Gibbs ran into interrogation.**

**______________**

**Tony wanted to thank the Lord when the door to interrogation opened. His father had him pinned against the wall. He already hit him several times, including one large blow to his already broken ribs. **

**Thankfully, Gibbs ran in and pulled his father off of him just as he was about to kick him in a very sensitive place. **

**When he was finally free of his father's grasp, he allowed himself to slowly slide down the wall and land in a squatting position on the floor.**

**Gibbs had DiNardo and McGuire take him into custody. They would continue the interrogation later without Tony in the room. **

**Gibbs walked over to Tony and squatted down in front of him.**

"**I'm sorry Tony. I promise you will never see that man again."**

**Tony couldn't help but think to himself,**

_**Don't make promises you can't keep.**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Return of DiNozzo Senior

**After the confrontation in the interrogation room between Tony and his father, Gibbs had decided that Tony had had enough excitement for that day. They headed back to Gibbs's house.**

Tony had seemed to zone out during the car ride home. His eyes were looking out the front windshield, but his mind was somewhere else. Occasionally his hand would begin to twitch. These were signs that he was having an unpleasant daydream. Gibbs wanted to snap him out of it but it was best to leave him be until they arrived at his house.

____________

**Later at Gibbs's house…**

Tony was passed out on the couch as Gibbs worked on his boat in the basement. He wasn't quite sure what to do next. They had DiNozzo Senoir in custody, but knowing the Italian business man, they would have to go through months of court with DiNozzo's best lawyers before being able to actually arrest him.

Gibbs sighed.

It would be hard, but he was willing to do anything for Tony.

He still didn't understand why he felt so protective over him. It was just something about the way those scared green eyes looked at you. You couldn't help but feel bad for the kid.

No one could.

Except maybe the kid's father.

His father, the one person that was supposed to love him.

Gibbs blew off steam by rubbing harder with the sanding block. If he got any angrier, there would be nothing left of the beam.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream come from upstairs.

____________

Tony awoke suddenly from a horrible dream. He was almost sure he had let out a blood curdling

scream, and he was sweating profusely. He was trembling uncontrollably, and almost jumped out of

his skin when Gibbs suddenly ran out of the basement door.

Tony just stay where he was trembling, trying to make the memory of the horrible dream go away.

Gibbs ran to his side and demanded,

"What happened?"

Tony tried to make the trembling stop, but it was impossible. He didn't speak. He feared that if he

opened his mouth he would start sobbing. But he wouldn't cry in front of Gibbs. Not twice in one

day.

The first break down was embarrassing enough.

Gibbs continued staring at him, his eyes demanding an explanation. But Tony could see something

else in his eyes. It was hidden, deep down, but behind the steely, blue eyes, there was a glint of

worry. It was barely noticeable, but there was no doubt that it was there.

"Tony, are you ok?"

The worry was slowly becoming more evident in Gibbs's eyes.

Tony had gotten himself under control enough to speak now.

"Y-Yeah. It was just… a bad dream."

Tony felt childish. He was almost 16. He shouldn't be having bad dreams.

Gibbs didn't seem to mind in the least. He looked at Tony and spoke in a caring voice.

"It's ok now Tony. It was just a dream. What was it about?"

Tony knew Gibbs would ask what it was about. But he really didn't feel like talking about it. So he

lied.

"I don't remember."

Gibbs clearly didn't believe him, but didn't want to push Tony into talking about it if he really

wasn't comfortable with the topic.

"Tony, maybe you should head to bed now."

Tony forgot to try and hide the panic from his eyes. He didn't want the dream to come back. But as

soon as he closed his eyes, there it was. Gibbs had clearly taken notice.

"Alright stay up a bit longer, but drink some coffee. You'll need it."

Tony nodded and sank back into the couch once Gibbs had gone into the kitchen to pour Tony and

himself more coffee.

___________

In the kitchen…

Gibbs was growing worried. It was bad enough that Tony had to go through the constant beatings,

but even though he was safe now, the memories still haunted him. They seemed to follow him

everywhere he went.

He would have to think of a way to distract Tony from his memories. Maybe he should have Tony

enrolled in a high school. After all he's only 15. It would do the kid good to be around other kids his

own age. But first he should make sure Tony is ready for it. He definitely didn't want to stress him

out too much with the constant assignments. This was all so confusing.

Gibbs poured the fresh coffee into two cups, making sure to add plenty of sugar into Tony's.

__________

In the living room…

Tony was embarrassed.

He couldn't believe he had burst out sreaming like that. Only a child would be scared from a bad

dream.

Now he was more scared. What if Gibbs kicked him out? There was no way he could make it out

there alone.

Tony couldn't stop shaking. He tried to make it stop when Gibbs walked in with the coffee. But

Gibbs noticed it.

"Why don't you stay in the basement with me while I work on the boat. Might take your mind off

things."

Tony just nodded and followed Gibbs into the basement, coffee in hand.

__________

In the basement…

Gibbs was in his usual spot, sanding one of the boats beams.

Tony was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase. He was engrossed in thought when Gibbs said,

"Hey Tony, can you get me a metal file from the storage closet over there?"

Tony nodded and headed in the direction Gibbs was pointing to. It took Tony a minute to find the

closet behind all the boxes and junk. Tony opened the wooden door and stared at the dark room in

front of him. Suddenly he froze.

_____________

_Flashback…_

_Tony remained silent as his father trudged down the basement stairs, pushing Tony in front of him._

_DiNozzo Senior was preparing for an important business meeting. Tony wasn't sure why his father had _

_taken the time to do this when he had so many important guests coming in such little time._

_When they got into the basement, Tony's father stopped and turned to Tony. _

"_Go get one of my good bottles of Champagne out of the closet."_

_Tony hesitated._

"_Did I studder? Now!"_

_Tony went over to the closet. He opened the wooden door and looked in at the dark room. Suddenly he _

_felt a hard shove to his back and felt himself falling into the closet, landing hard on a large box. The _

_door slammed shut behind him and he was enclosed in the room alone. He heard a small click, probably _

_his father locking the door. He could hear his father yell to him as he went up the stairs._

"_Now you can't mess anything up. And don't even try getting out. The door is double-locked."_

_Tony lay where he had fallen. The large box had hit him hard on the head when he fell. Blackness _

_clouded the edges of his vision. _

_He stayed in the closet for two days until his father remembered that he had left Tony in there._

_When the maid was sent to let him out, she found him in the exact same position his father had left him _

_in. He was draped over the large box, barely conscious. Hunger and thirst combined with the pain from_

_his head had already caused him to black out twice._

_When he went upstairs his father was waiting for him. That night Tony received one of the worst _

_beatings of his life. He didn't feel any sensation in his back for days. And he didn't even know how this _

_was his fault._

_____________

Present…

Tony was taken out of his flashback when he heard Gibbs saying,

"Tony, Tony… TONY!"

Tony's head snapped sideways in the direction of Gibbs.

Gibbs looked very worried.

Tony tried to explain, but when he opened his mouth, all that came out was,

"I-I'm going to bed."

And with that he went upstairs to go to bed.

______________

Gibbs was sitting at his bench thinking when his cell phone started to ring. He gave his usual answer.

"Gibbs."

The voice that came next belonged to Vadid. She spoke frantically.

"Gibbs, its DiNozzo."

"Tony?"

"No, his father. He got out of our custody."

"How the hell did that happen Vadid?"

"It's a long story. But you may want to lock your doors. And keep a close eye on Tony. McGuire and

DiNardo are already out looking for his father."

"Good. Keep me posted."

And Gibbs disconnected without giving Vadid a chance to say anything else.

Gibbs stood up to go upstairs with Tony, when he heard a loud gunshot, followed by thumping and

the slamming of the front door.

Gibbs rushed upstairs with his Sig in hand. But it was too late. Furniture was tipped all over the

room. He ran to the door and swung it open. A black car was speeding down the road.

All of a sudden, he saw Tony's head appear in the back of the car. Just as it had 5 years ago. But this

time, Tony wasn't a hysterically-crying 10-year-old. He was a 15 year old kid, trying desperately to

get the back door open when a large hand once again came up behind him and slapped him upside

the head, causing his head to fall out of view.

Gibbs pulled out his cell phone to call his team as he searched the house.

Gibbs was furious. When they found DiNozzo Senior, he better be wearing a cup.

With Gibbs on his case, he was gonna' need it.

_______________

**Author's Note- Because of the upcoming holiday(Thanksgiving) I will not be updating as often as I **

**do. Don't worry I am working hard on chapter 5 as we speak. I am also sorry for the confusion in the**

**last chapter. I had put "I" in one of the sentences, implying that it was first person, like I was being**

**Tony. I would like to clear it up that it is all in third-person. I am not Tony. I promise I will have chapter 5 up by the Monday after Thanksgiving. (November 30). And I am also sorry for the cliff-hanger.**

**But I have to keep the story exciting! Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Search for Tony

Tony lay huddled in the dark, enclosed trunk of his father's car. He gasped for breath. It seemed like he had been in there for hours.

Footsteps could be heard outside.

Suddenly the trunk door opened. A blinding light washed over his face.

Tony squinted, trying to see the face staring back at him. It only took him a minute to get his eyes adjusted to the light and make out the cruel eyes that were locked on his. The edges of his father's mouth curved up into a twisted, evil grin.

Tony remained silent, hoping this was just another bad dream. Hoping that maybe, he would wake up any second and see Gibbs's worried eyes staring back at him. But this wasn't a dream. They say you can't feel pain in dreams. And he certainly felt the hard slap on the back to his head before his father started speaking to him.

"Hello Anthony. Long time no see."

_____________

At NCIS…

Gibbs had been furious when he arrived at NCIS headquarters. He immediately began barking out orders to his team.

The three agents were working as fast as they could, but it wasn't fast enough for Gibbs. Right now he was pacing back and forth in Amy's lab. She was running the bolo on DiNozzo Seniors car. It was pretty much the only thing she _could_ do.

DiNozzo was a pro.

There were no prints, fibers, or DNA in Gibbs's house from DiNozzo or anyone who could've been there helping him.

There wasn't even a shell-casing left from the gunshot he had heard fired.

And it really had him pissed off.

Gibbs heard a loud ding from one of Amy's machines, followed by Abby running over to Gibbs shouting,

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs! My mom got a hit on the bolo! Hurry hurry hurry!"

Gibbs followed Abby to the screen where her mom was waiting, his hopes slowly rising.

"What've yah got Ames?"

"We got a hit on the bolo for DiNozzo's car. It was seen in the parking lot of an expensive hotel over in Baltimore. Its been there for about a day now. One man was seen going into the trunk and--"

Amy was suddenly interrupted by Abby.

"And this is the best part! Can I say it mom? Please please pretty please with sugar on top?"

Gibbs answered for her.

"Somebody better tell me soon or--"

Abby interrupted him.

"Alright, alright Gibbs, jeez! Ok, so the man's description matched Tony's father, and he was seen bringing water to the trunk. They think he is keeping someone in the trunk of that van."

Gibbs was already walking out the door by the time Abby finished her sentence.

___________

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and tossed the keys to DiNardo.  
"Hit on the bolo at the Chamberlay Hotel in Baltimore. You're driving with Vadid. McGuire, you're with me."

"On it boss." They responded in unison.

____________

Tony lay silently as his father stared at him. The thick stench of alcohol cascaded from his mouth. Tony tried not to gag.

His father pulled a large roll of duct tape out of his coat pocket. He ripped a piece off and jammed it over Tony's mouth.

Tony tried not to struggle. Nothing good would come if he did.

He was pulled out of the trunk and thrown on the ground. His father kicked him hard in the side/

"Get up you lazy ass!"

Tony staggered to his feet.

His father grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked him towards the back door of the hotel.

When they got into the hotel room, Tony was thrown against the wall forcefully. His father was reeling drunk, and didn't seem too happy. No surprise there.

"Well, Anthony, I haven't seen you in quite some time. But I guess that's for the better."

His voice was slurred.

"You have always been a screw up, but what was this I saw? You were living with that man? Is he supposed to be your new father or something?"

Tony spoke quietly.

"No, but p-please, let me go. I-I'll tell them you weren't the one who did it. Please, dad."

DiNozzo Senior grabbed an empty bottle of beer and smashed the end against the wall, leaving the edges broken and sharp. He held it out, like a man would hold a knife. He yelled at Tony.

"I thought I told you never to call me that! I am not your father! I would never be the father of such a traitor!"

He spat on Tony.

"S-Sorry, sir. B-But please, just let me go, please."

Tony's eyes were pleading.

But his father felt no sympathy.

"Never. Never will I let you get away again, Anthony. You don't deserve it. You never will."

His father threw the bottle in anger at Tony. It caught the side of his face, leaving a large, open gash on his cheek.

His father came at him suddenly, hoisting him up by the front collar.

Once again the smell of alcohol clouded his breath. Tony couldn't help it, his eyes began to water due to the heavy alcohol left floating in the air.

His father took it the wrong way.

"Anthony DiNozzo are you crying? That's the number one rule and you know it! _DiNozzos_ are not wimps! _DiNozzos _do not cry! Dinozzos are men! Except in your case, of course."

Tony was punched hard in the face.

He could already feel the bruise forming over his eye. His father punched him a few more times, before pinning him on the ground, his knees jutting into Tony's ribs.

He smiled and pulled out his beer canteen. He unscrewed the top and swallowed the last of it, before hitting Tony over the head with the hard, metal canteen.

Tony fought the dark clouds slowly descending into his vision. But something dawned on him.

Whenever Tony passed out, his father would give up and go pass out, himself, from alcohol.

Tony closed his eyes and let his body go limp. His father stopped for a moment, grunted,then got up and went to the fridge for a can of beer.

Tony lay for about a half hour before he heard the sound of a falling beer can, signaling that his father had passed out, allowing the can to slip from his grasp.

Tony got up slowly, biting back the groan as his aching body was forced into motion.

He limped over to the door and unlocked it as quietly as he could. When he took his hand off the knob, he saw it was not covered by a dark pool of red.

He put his other hand to his face, wincing in pain, and withdrew it to see it dampened by blood.

He didn't want to attract attention, so he went out the back and started walking down a sidewalk. He had to find a phone and call Gibbs before his father woke up. But he didn't know his number. He was deep and thought and didn't watch where he was going. He took a few more steps before running into someone. He began to studder an apology when the girl gasped.

He looked up, realizing she was staring at his bruises and cuts.

He tried to avoid her eyes, but it was difficult. She was a young girl, around the age of 15 or 16. Her long brown hair hung loosely over her shoulders, perfectly matching her dark brown eyes. She wore a tight, fitted, dark green shirt with black cargo pants. A silver necklace with the star of David stood out against the dark green of her shirt.

She looked at him, her eyes were wide with shock and worry. She spoke with a foreign accent that Tony couldn't recognize.

"Who are you?"

Tony didn't answer at first. She looked into his eyes.

"Hey! Who are you?"

Something about the tone of her voice made Tony feel afraid at the thought of what she might do if he didn't answer her.

"Tony."

"Tony who?"

"Tony DiNozzo."

"And what happened? Did you get in a fight? Did you get mugged?"

"Something like that…"

Tony muttered.

Ziva heard him anyway.

"That is it. Come with me."

"Where?"

"The hospital or the police. Take your pick."

"Ummm actually can you just take me to a phone?"

"No. You need help. Or jail. I'm not quite sure which yet."

"I'm not the one who should be rotting in jail."

Tony muttered angrily under his breath.

But Ziva heard him again.

"Someone did this to you?"

Tony looked at the ground.

Ziva gently cupped his chin in her hand so he would look her in the eye. She spoke in a serious, somewhat threatening, voice.

"You are coming with me. Now. We are taking the bus."

Tony couldn't even answer before she turned and started walking towards the bus stop, expecting Tony to follow. So he did.

Ziva paid for hid bus fair, and they sat together in a row of seats against the side of the bus.

A man across from them gave Tony a threatening glare. The cold dark eyes were practically a mirror of his father's. Tony shuddered, hoping Ziva wouldn't notice.

But as expected, she did.

"tony, what is wrong?"

"N-Nothing."  
Tony inwardly punched himself for studdering.

Ziva turned to look at him.

"I am Ziva David, by the way."

They continued in silence. Tony had been trembling slightly since he had managed to escape from the hotel room.

He still was when they got off the bus in front of a large tan house.

Ziva took him to the front door where she knocked quietly.

A girl slightly younger than Ziva opened the door.

Ziva spoke to her.

"Shalom, Tali."

The younger girl, Tali, was like a younger version of Ziva. Only her eyes were softer, with a light green tint mixed in the brown of her iris.

Tali said something to her in another language.

None of it made sense to Tony other than the few mentions of the word 'papa'.

After they had a short conversation, Ziva motioned for Tony to follow her inside. He was reluctant at first, but followed.

They went into the living room and sat on a small couch. In a way, the living room reminded him of the living room at his house. There were no family pictures, no awards from 2nd grade basketball games or hints that children lived there. Although this living room still had a homely feel to it that his living room never had. All the memories of the beatings that took place in that room took the homely feeling out of it a long time ago.

Ziva straightened and stood up when an older man entered the room.

"Shalom, papa."

Ziva said to the man, who was apparently her father.

Ziva's father didn't return the greeting, but instead settled on Tony.

He realized that he was still shaking, and most likely was getting blood on their couch.

Tony stood up and began to speak frantically.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I-I didn't mean to g-get your couch dirty. R-Really. M-Maybe I should go."

Tony turned, ready to run out of the house. All he wanted to do now was call Gibbs.

Ziva's father gave a short response.  
"Sit."

Tony turned back and sat down again.

He wondered what he must look like to this man.

A 15 year old boy in a leather jacket and jeans, his face covered in blood and scars, his knuckles busted open. He was shaking, sweating, and his pupils must be the size of saucers. And to top it all off, he was brought to the house by the man's daughter. What a good first impression.

Ziva's father was slowly approaching him.

Tony gulped.

It surprised him when the man held out his hand and introduced himself.

"Eli David."

Tony was hesitant o return the handshake, but he did. When he withdrew his hand, he realized that he had left a small spot of blood on the man's hand.

Tony gasped.

Eli didn't pay attention to the blood. He questioned Tony.

"Explain."

Tony looked at the ground. He wasn't ready to share his story with complete strangers. But Eli David was very intimidating. So Tony gave the most simple explanation he could thin of.

"I got beat up."

But Eli asked another question before Tony even managed to finish his first answer.

"By who?"

Tony froze. But Eli's angry stare made him answer. And he didn't dare lie to the man.

"My father."

It came out as barely a whisper.

Eli seemed to tense for a moment, but quickly asked another question.

"Shall I call the police?"

Tony's eyes went wide.

"No! I-I just need to call Gibbs."

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs? NCIS?"  
Tony tried to hide the surprised from his face.

"Y-You know Gibbs?"  
"Yes. He was the one who relocated us to America. How do you know agent Gibbs?"

"He's trying to arrest my father. I need to call him now. Please."

Eli David looked at Ziva and told her to go get the phone.

__________

Gibbs was back at his house searching for something. Anything. Anything that would help them find Tony. But it seemed hopeless. There was nothing. He heard his cell phone ringing. He almost threw it at the wall for interrupting his search. He gave his usual answer, but with a slight hint of anger in it.

"Gibbs."

"G-Gibbs?"  
"Tony? Where are you?"

"I'm with this guy who says he knows you. Eli David."

How the hell did you get to Eli David?"

"I-I got away from my father, and ran into this girl on the street. Ziva. She forced me to come to her house. Eli is her father."

"Yeah I know. Well are you still at their house?"

"Yeah."

"Stay where you are. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"O-Ok."

"And Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Ok."

Gibbs hung up and practically ran to his car. He almost didn't care that they didn't know where DiNozzo Senior was. When they arrived at the hotel, he was gone. But the point was that they found Tony. And he was safe. Well of course he was safe. He was with the director of Mossad. You couldn't get much safer than that.

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! If you have opinions or things you want to see in the story, let me know! Establishing Tiva. Let me know if you want it to continue to establish. R and R please! Chapter 6 coming soon! (Its already written I just have to type it up! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting Michael Rivkin

Gibbs arrived at the David house faster than expected.

He ran up to the front door and knocked furiously. A young girl opened the door. He recognized her as Tali.

"Hey Tali." He gave the short greeting and pushed past her.

Tony was sitting on the couch in the living room. He was trembling. Fresh bruises and scrathes covered the ones already there.

A large gash was bleeding profusely on his cheek.

Tony looked at Gibbs. He stood and practically ran to Gibbs.

"Da- Gibbs. Y-You came."

"Of course I did, Tony."

Gibbs looked over at the David family, who was now gathered around, watching.

Even the eldest child, Ari, had now joined his family.

Gibbs knew he would have to explain to Eli, but he'd rather do it in private, away from the children.

As if reading his mind, Eli spoke.

"Gibbs, come with me."

Gibbs followed Eli out of the room into his study, leaving Tony under the gaze of the three David siblings.

___________

Tony felt very uncomfortable being watched by the three kids. It was worse now that there was a boy there, around the age of 18. He was standing behind Ziva and Tali, looking very protective over them. The way a mother wolf would look guarding her pups.

Tony didn't blame him. If someone like him had been brought home by his little sister—

Tony stopped for a moment and remembered his little sister.

She had been murdered by his father in a drunken rage. She was only six years old, but she looked up to Tony like he was a God.

He had been thirteen when she died.

Tony held back the tears that threatened to fall.

He realized that Ziva had come forward and was looking at him with the pity someone would give a hurt puppy.

"Tony, please tell us what is wrong."

He tried hard not to look weak. But he knew that he would have to explain, which never went well.

He decided to give the shortest explanation he could think of.

"My father beat me. Gibbs found me. I ran. Five years later, here I am. And my father's here too."

Tony shivered.

Ziva seemed to want to know more detail, but didn't ask.

The older boy stepped forward.

"So why are you _here_?"

Ziva looked at the boy.

"I brought him here, Ari. We bumped into each other on the street. I wanted to help him."

She gave Ari a glare, as if she was telling him that it was her fault, and not to scare Tony.

Tony looked back and forth between the two.

He really wanted to go home with Gibbs, but at the same time he didn't want to leave Ziva.

Minutes passed and no one spoke.

Much to Tony's relief, Gibbs soon walked back in, followed by Eli.

"Come on Tony."

Tony stood and followed Gibbs out, taking one last look at Ziva as he left.

They got in Gibbs' car and drove home in silence.

Tony felt safe. Finally.

_________

Gibbs had been thinking about a lot of things since he found Tony. He wasn't going to be able to take Tony to work with him every day.

He would have to enroll him in a high school.

Maybe he should have him enrolled in the school Ziva and Ari go to. Then at least he would know someone.

So he made his decision. He would enroll Tony in Ziva's high school.

__________

Tony's First Day of School…

Tony was nervous. He walked through the front door of his new high school. He received many glares. No one ever liked a new kid.

He also received several gasps from girls when they saw the bruises and scars covering his face.

Tony put his head down and tried to ignore them.

He walked to his locker. Number 357. The locker next to his was open. The person's face was hidden by the locker door.

He put in his combination and opened his locker. Someone had already filled it with books. He took out a binder and a math book, then shut his locker.

The locker next to him closed as well.

Tony stood staring face-to-face with Ziva.

She smiled at him and said,

"Hello Tony."

Tony wasn't sure how to respond. He wasn't expecting to see her here.

"Hey Ziva. Um, whats your first class?"

"History."

"Oh. Me too."

"We should walk to class together, yes?"

Tony was surprised.

"Uh, sure."

They walked to their class in silence, receiving many curious stares. Ziva seemed to find it funny. Just to please the crowd, she took Tony's hand in hers.

Tony smiled to himself. He liked the feeling of her hand in his.

Tony didn't notice when a teenage boy about 16 years old walked up to them, his eyes furious.

"What the hell is this?"

Tony's head shot up towards the voice. It had the same accent as Ziva, which he had learned was Israeli.

Ziva looked irritated.

"This is Tony."

The boy glared at Tony.

"What are you doin' with my girl?"

Ziva answered for him.

"Michael, I am not your girl."

Michael looked at Ziva.

"You were before you started hangin' around with this trash."

"You want to see trash? Try looking in a mirror." Ziva spat.

Michael became outraged. He grabbed Tony by the collar of his jacket with both hands and shoved him against the lockers.

Tony froze. Memories of beatings came rushing into his head. All the times he had been shoved against the wall. Michael pulled his fist back and slammed it into Tony's face.

Tony licked his lips, tasting the all-to-familiar taste of blood.

He heard Ziva yelling for Michael to stop.

But he threw a few more punches at Tony before hitting him hard in the head.

Tony crumpled onto the floor as blackness clouded his vision.

By now he could make out hundreds of blurry faces staring at him.

Michael spat at Tony and stormed away.

Ziva grabbed Michael by the shoulder and spun him around, proceeding to knee him in a very sensitive area.

Michael swore and slowly hobbled away.

Ziva knelt down next to Tony.

"D-Dad?"

"No Tony. Its Ziva."

"W-What happened?"

"You were beat up."

"M-My dad again, right? Why can't he just leave me alone for once in my life?"

Everyone gasped. He had been in school for no less than fifteen minutes, and his secret was already out. Ziva ran a caring hand through his hair.

"No tony. Your father won't hurt you anymore. You were hurt by my ex-boyfriend. Not your father. Tony, its ok."

Slowly Ziva came back into reality.

"Z-Ziva?"

"Yes, Tony. Are you ok? Do you want me to call Gibbs?"

"No. I've had worse."

Tony sighed and groaned as he stood up.

He held a hand to his aching head.

He noticed that everyone was still watching him. He hated being center of attention.

"Can I help you?" Tony said irritably to the crowd.

Most seemed afraid. They slowly dispersed to their classes.

Some of the teachers came out, wanting to see what the commotion was.

A few gasped at Tony's appearance.

An older man walked up to Tony and asked,

"Are you alright, son?"

"I'm fine." Tony muttered and walked away.

Ziva followed him.

_________

The rest of the day passed uneventfully.

Tony got many looks of fear from passing students. He didn't feel like smiling or showing how nice he actually was.

He just glared back at them. He didn't know what Gibbs would say when he got back. He didn't really care. He just wanted it all to stop. He wanted his father in jail. He wanted that Michael jerk to be expelled. He wanted his mother and sister back.

He just wanted the pain to stop.

But it never would. It followed him like a homeless dog.

He was walking down the school sidewalk, about to walk home, when Ziva drove up next to him in her black Toyota. She rolled down the window.

"Would you like a ride?"

Tony sighed.

"Sure, thanks."

He got in the passenger side and threw his backpack on the floor of her car. Ziva already knew the way to Gibb's house.

They came to a red light and Ziva turned to Tony.

"I am sorry about Michael. I broke up with him a month ago and he just won't accept it. I did not know he would get violent."

Tony was glad she apologized, but it wasn't her fault. It was his fault. He wanted her to realize that.

"It was my fault."

"No it wasn't, Tony. You did nothing."

"Yes I did. It was my fault. It always is. I don't care."

Ziva seemed hurt. Tony hadn't meant to sound harsh. But he couldn't help it. Many different emotions swirled around inside him. He was angry that this always happened. He was sad that Ziva felt bad about it. But mostly, he was still very afraid of many things. He was afraid of his father, the memories that were forever a part of him, and of where he was going to go next. He can't live with Gibbs all his life. When all this was over, where would he go? What would he do?

They pulled into Gibbs's driveway. Tony got out.

"Sorry for what?"

"For making this happen. I don't want to mess up your life, too."

He turned and walked towards the door.

Ziva called out to him.

"What do you mean, 'too'?"

But Tony was already in the house.

_____________

Tony came home to an empty house.

Gibbs wouldn't be home until 9 or 10. His job hours were long.

Tony went up to his guest room. He looked in the mirror.

The fresh bruises were forming, and the cut on his lip was covered in dried blood.

They didn't stand out much from the bruises and cuts that were already there, but Gibbs would definitely notice.

Hopefully he wouldn't make a big deal out of it. Guys get beat up at school all the time.

And besides, he wouldn't have to worry about it much anymore. Everyone seemed to be afraid of him.

That was better than having people want to beat him up.

He suddenly realized how tired he was, and how bad his head hurt.

He went towards his bed to lie down, but didn't even make it that far.

An overwhelming wave of pain washed through his head. He knelt on the ground and clutched his head. He couldn't stay upright.

Tony slowly lowered himself to the floor.

He layed, huddled on the floor, slightly leaning on the wall.

Luckily, he fell asleep.

____________

Gibbs was able to go home earlier than usual. It was 7:30 when he arrived home. He didn't see Tony in the living room.

"Tony?" he called.

No answer came.

Panic grew inside of Gibbs.

He ran upstairs and went into Tony's room.

He found Tony huddled on the floor, leaning against the wall. New bruises were on his face and blood was slowly leaking from his head.

Gibbs knelt down next to him and called his name softly.

"Tony, Tony."

He saw Tony stir slightly, then opened his eyes.

"Tony, what happened? Was it your father?"

Tony coughed before answering.

"No. Just a kid at school. Not a big deal."

"It is a big deal. Who did this?"

"Some kid Ziva used to date, Michael."

"Michael Rivkin?"

"I don't know, I guess. He had an Israeli accent, too."

"Tony, listen to me. I want you to stay away from that guy."

"Well I kind of already decided that."

"No Tony, really. He is bad news. Just stay out of his way."

"Ok, ok."

"Why did he do this?"

"I held her hand, well actually she held my hand, and he flipped out."

"Look Tony, I don't think you should be seeing Ziva."

"Who said I was going to see her?"

"I'm not saying you would. I'm just saying you shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

Gibbs was growing angry.

Tony's eyes went wide with fear. Gibbs had forgotten how sensitive Tony was to yelling. All because of his father.

"I'm sorry, Tony."

"It's ok."

Gibbs stood up and started walking out of the room.

He stopped and turned around.

"How long have you been asleep?"

"Since like 3."

"Do you want me to make you dinner or something?"

"Not hungry."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

Tony shook his head no.

"Lunch?"

Again he shook his head.

"Tony, you're gonna have to eat something eventually.

"I will if I get hungry."

Gibbs sighed and left the room.

_____________

The next day was a Saturday. Gibbs and his team had the day off.

Gibbs offered to go somewhere with Tony, but they couldn't think of anywhere to go.

Tony really liked movies, but for a teenager, being seenat the movies with a parent or adult was considered "uncool".

So they crossed that off their list.

They also considered going to the mall, but like any normal men, they immediately crossed that off the list as well.

So they sat in the living room on opposite couches, thinking.

Their thoughts were interrupted, however, when they heard a knock on the door.

Gibbs rose and crossed the room. He opened the door to reveal a young girl with dark black hair and clothes to match.

"Hey Abbs."

"Hi Gibbs. I brought some movies over. I thought maybe Tony would like to watch them. I brought microwave popcorn, too."

Gibbs nodded and stepped aside, allowing Abby to enter.

Tony saw her and stood up.

"Oh, hey Abby."

Abby smiled, glad that she had been forgiven for the outburst a few days ago.

"Hi Tony. I thought maybe you'd want to watch a few movies."

Abby held out the large stack of movies toward Tony.

"Awesome!" Tony answered.

Tony started looking through the stack, occasionally making comments about the director or actors involved in the particular film.

Gibbs had taken the popcorn into the kitchen.

Tony took one of the movies out of it's case and popped it into the VCR.

He had chosen one of Abby's favorites.

"Friday the Thirteenth, The Return of Michael Myers".

They both sat on the couch when Gibbs came back in with the popcorn. He handed the bowl to them and sat on the other couch.

They were at the part of the movie where the little girl was in her room and suddenly Michael Myer's hand came out from under the bed and grabbed the girl by the leg, slowly pulling her under the bed, too, when Abby's cell phone started to ring from inside her purse.

She dug through it before pulling out her phone and hitting talk.

"Hello? Oh hi Timmy!"

Abby paused the boy on the other line said something.

"Yeah, sure. I'm with a friend right now so I'll meet you at the movie theatre around six, ok?"

She paused again before saying,

"Ok, bye Timmy."

She hung up and returned to watching the movie. Tony wondered who Timmy was. Probably her boyfriend. Maybe he could have her introduce them on Monday.

__________

When the movie ended, it was 4:00.

They put in another movie and watched it until 5:45. It ended then and Abby got up to leave.

"Bye Tony."

"Bye Abby. Have fun with _Timmy_." he said in a teasing voice.

She smiled and gathered up her movies, then went outside where her mom was waiting to pick her up.

____________

**A/N: Sorry for the long chapter but I just kept writing and forgot to stop! R+R please! I need opinions. And because of popular demands, I am not continuing Tiva. You will find out in the next chapter why. As you can see there is slight McAbby. Please Review! I will be your best friend if you do!!! :D **


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1 Goodbye

Tony awoke Sunday morning to an empty house.

Gibbs was nowhere to be found.

The basement was empty, other than the large boat of course. So was the kitchen, living room, and the backyard. His car was still in the driveway.

Tony looked at the clock. It was 8:00am.

There was no note saying where Gibbs was. There was no new message on the answering machine. And he didn't have work that day.

Tony got nervous.

Where was Gibbs? He wouldn't have just left Tony alone here. Would he?

Tony got dressed and went outside. He sat on the front steps and waited.

An hour passed.

Tony was about to fall asleep when he heard the low rumble of a car coming up the street.

A black '66 Mustang pulled into the driveway with Gibbs behind the wheel. He got out and tossed the keys to Tony.

Tony easily caught them in one hand as he stood up. His mouth was gaping open.

"Since when did you have such a sweet car?"

Gibbs smiled.

"I don't. You do."

Tony's mouth dropped even lower.

"That car… is mine?"

"Yup. You're turning 16 next week, right?"

"Yeah and I had driving lessons at Rhode Island Military Academy last year."

"So its settled. We'll go get your license next week."

"Thank you so much! Oh my God this is so awesome!"

Tony ran to Gibbs and pulled him into a hug, with his head still turned and facing the car.

He pulled away and said,

"Thank you da--Gibbs."

"About that, Tony. I talked it over with the director, and…if you want to of course… I can legally become your father."

"You mean, adopt me?"

"Yes. But I understand if you don't want to."

"No. I'd like that."

"Good. Because I already signed the papers."

They both smiled and Tony eagerly got into the drivers seat of his new car.

___________

Tony's 16th Birthday…

Tony woke up and went downstairs.

As expected, Gibbs was already up and drinking his coffee. It was a Saturday but Gibbs had to work.

"Happy Birthday Tony."

"Thanks… dad."

Gibbs smiled, but noticed that Tony still seemed slightly uncomfortable addressing Gibbs with a title that had brought so much pain to him for so long. He changed the subject.

"I have to get to work. Be back around 6."

Tony nodded.

Gibbs left and Tony went out to his car. He had gotten his license the previous day.

He got in and admired the leather seats, the smooth exterior, and the brand new radio. He backed out of the driveway and drove down the street.

He didn't know exactly where he was going. He just loved being in his car.

The last week was agony as he had waited and waited for his license. Watching the car in the driveway, begging to be driven.

He was halfway down a main street when it started pouring rain. He was lucky Gibbs hadn't gotten him a convertible.

But he noticed a girl walking down the street in the rain. It was Ziva.

Tony pulled his car over next to her and rolled down the window.

"Need a ride?"

Ziva smiled at him.

"Hello Tony."

"Quit talkin' and get in. It's pouring out there!"

Ziva smiled again, this time slightly wider, and got in the passenger side.

"Thank you, Tony."

"No problem. So where ya headed?"

"Well I was just walking, but I didn't plan for this."

"That's fine. Today was the first day I could legally drive this baby."

"You got your license today?"

"Well technically I got it yesterday but I turned 16 today."

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

"I can not wait to get my license."

"Wait, you don't have your liscense?"

"I am 15 tony."

"But you gave me a ride home the other day."

"Yes. What is your point?"

Tony thought she was joking, but her face was dead serious.

He gave her a confused look.

Ziva only smiled and looked out the front window of the car.

"So where should I drop you off?"

Ziva thought for a second.

"My house, I suppose."

"David manor it is." Tony replied, smiling.

Ziva smiled back. Her house was about 20 minutes away. They had some time to talk.

But before tony had a chance to say anything, Ziva turned her head sharply towards him.

"Tony, I have a problem."

"What is it Zee-vah?" Tony stretched out her name, hoping his humor would lighten her sudden tension.

But she didn't even smile. He quickly found out why.

"I am moving, Tony."

Suddenly the world seemed to crash down around him. Nothing else mattered right now.

"What?"

"My father told me last night."

"But why?"  
"it is my brother, Ari. He has gotten into some trouble and we need to go back to Tel Aviv. It is a Mossad matter."

"Will you ever come back?"  
"Honestly Tony, I don't know."

Tony stared blankly into space. He seemed to be driving on autopilot.

But why? He had known this girl for what? A week? And now he felt like his world was crashing down all because she was moving?"

"When?"

"A week from Monday."

__________

Tony had dropped Ziva off hours ago. But he was still driving up and down the streets. He didn't feel like going home. But it was 6:00. Gibbs would be home any minute. And it _was_ still his birthday.

Maybe they could order a pizza or something.

He turned into the driveway.

Gibbs's car was already there.

Tony went into the house to find Gibbs waiting for him.

He smiled at Tony.

"I have a surprise for you."

Tony looked at him strangely.

"What's going on?"

Gibbs only smiled again and pointed up the stairs.

"Go see for yourself."

Tony went upstairs with Gibbs following close behind.

His room was the first door on the right at the top of the stairs.

The door was closed.

Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Go ahead, Tony."

Tony opened the door.

The room that was once a guest room, was now completely redone.

The walls were now dark blue. The bed had blue and black covers. But the best part was the framed movie posters hanging on the wall. One was from the movie The Outsiders, with Patrick Swayze and Matt Dillon. The other was Ferris Bueller's Day Off, with Mathew Broderick. Both were some of his favorites.

Tony turned and looked at Gibbs, who said,

"Happy Birthday, and welcome home."


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2 Tony Meets Tim

Tony drove to school on Monday in his new car. He had many turn and stare as he parked that day.

He smiled to himself.

_Yeah, that's right, eat it up._

He got out of his car to see a group of girls standing over by the stairwell, staring at him, smiling. He locked his car, shrugged on his leather jacket, and headed towards them.

They started giggling, and he flashed them the famous DiNozzo smile.

One particular girl caught his attention. She had dark brown hair held up in a ponytail.

She smiled at him.

"Hey ladies."

They giggled again and the dark-haired girl stepped forward.

"Hey." Tony said casually.

"Hi…" she paused.

"Tony."

"Hi Tony."

"And you are?"

"Joanne."

"Interesting name."

"Thank you. Its French." She said _French_ with an air of pride and a hint of bragging.

"Fancy."

Joanne smiled.

They turned and walked into school together. But they soon had to part. Joanne's first class was on the other side of the school.

She was pretty, but Tony didn't have the same feeling with her as he had with Ziva. The only reason he had flirted with her was because the player in him was always there. No matter where he was, no pretty girl was safe from Anthony DiNozzo.

__________

After school…

Tony practically ran out of the school building and made his way to his car. Abby was waiting there.

"Hey Abbs."

"Hey Tony. Do you think you could give me a ride home?"

"What? You aren't getting a ride home from _Timmy_? Tony teased.

Abby smiled.

"No. He had to leave school early."  
"Then sure. Hop in."

Abby got into the passenger side.

"So where do you live?"

Abby looked at him, smiling suspiciously.

"Actually, Tony, my mom isn't home and I forgot my key. Can I maybe go to your house?"

Tony smiled.

"Sure."

"Timmy said he'll pick me up from your house later."

"So I get to meet this Timmy?"

"Yes, Tony. His name is Timothy McGee."

"McGee?" Tony said, clearly amused.

"Yeah. You can just call him Tim."

"We'll see about that."

___________

Later at Tony's house…

It was 6:00. Gibbs wasn't home yet.

Abby and Tony had been in the living room watching TV when they heard a knock on the door. Abby got up and rushed to the door, opening it excitedly. Tim stepped in.

Tony stood up and walked over to meet this guy he'd heard so much about.

He tried to hold back the laughter that wracked at his insides.

Tim was a little shorter than Tony. He wouldn't call him a nerd, but something about him just screamed the words perfect child.

He was wearing a blue button down shirt and jeans. His hair was dirty blonde and short-cut.

Tim almost seemed to be somewhat afraid of Tony's appearance.

Tony pulled off his leather jacket. He didn't bother trying to make sense of the action; it just seemed that a guy with a leather jacket was more threatening than a guy in jeans and a white t-shirt. \

Tim glanced at Abby.

"Hey Abby."

"Hi Timmy! This is Tony."

She turned and looked at Tony, as if she had expected him to introduce himself.

"Hi, Tony."

"Hey McGee."

Tim looked confused at the use of his last name.

"You can call me Tim."

"Got it, McGeek."

Abby gave Tony a stern look.

"Tony!"

"Sorry! Its just too easy!"

Tony smiled at McGee, hoping there were no hard feelings.

Tim smiled back, slightly.

Abby smiled widely and put an arm around each of them.

"I think you guys will be great friends."

___________

Gibbs wasn't home until 11:00 that night. He found Tony asleep on the couch. The TV was half way through playing a James Bond movie.

Gibbs smiled until he saw Tony start to stir. His eyebrows scrunched together in what seemed like frustration and he began to shake.

He was muttering.

"No! Please Dad, leave her alone! Hit me, not her! Please! No! Chrissy!"  
Gibbs was confused. Who was Chrissy?

Gibbs shook Tony by the shoulder.

His eyes shot open.

"Wheres Chrissy?" Tony asked in a demanding yet half-asleep voice.

"She isn't here. Its Gibbs.

"Gibbs?"

"Yes. Tony, who is Chrissy?"

He blinked a few times, trying to fully awake from his dream.

"M-My sister."

Gibbs never knew he had a sister.

"What sister?"

Tony still didn't seem to be completely back in reality. He was looking around and talking slowly, sounding confused and disoriented.

"My little sister… my dad k--"

"Your dad what?"

Memories of Kelly came rushing back. He couldn't imagine someone hurting his little girl.

"—killed her."

Gibbs was silent. Now, it was personal.

Tony continued, speaking frantically.

"But it was an accident! He drugged my mom and tried beatin' her up. But she was staggerin' around everywhere and his fist missed, hitting Chrissy instead. She freaked out and ran upstairs .I went with her. We locked ourselves in my room. But her head was bleedin'. I dind't know what to do. I had her keep pressure on it. But then…"

Tony paused before continuing.

"My father came upstairs, drunk as hell. His vision wasn't right, and he thought Chrissy was threw her down the staircase… like he used to do to me."

Tony gulped, but still continued.

"She was too young. The wind was knocked out of her. She kept trying to breathe, but she couldn't. She died. The next morning my father beat me terribly. He said it was my fault that he killed his little girl."

"How old was she?"

"six."

Gibbs could tell Tony was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation. So he got up, leaving it at that. Tony sunk back into the couch and immediately fell back to sleep.

_______

At 12:00…

Gibbs came up from the basement, and once again found Tony asleep on the couch. But unlike the first time, he seemed to be sleeping somewhat peacefully.

Gibbs shook his shoulder slightly, and told him to go sleep in his own bed.

He sleepily agreed while mumbling, "Okay dad."

Gibbs smiled and went to his bed as well.


	9. Chapter 8 Halloween Horrors

Today was a day Tony never thought much of. His father had always said that if he were a real man, a real DiNozzo, he wouldn't go around the neighborhood in a stupid costume to get cheap candy. The one time he had gone out on Halloween, his father threw his candy into the garbage disposal and sent him to his room.

He was almost surprised that day when Gibbs came home with two bags of candy and a large bowl. He set them down and dumped both bags of candy into the orange bowl.

"You're on candy duty." Gibbs told him.

Tony's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"What?"  
"You are giving candy out to the kids when they come trick-or-treating." Gibbs responded in a way that made Tony feel like an idiot.

"But… why?"

"Because I said so. Haven't you ever gone trick-or-treating?"

"Once."

"Well how would you feel if you went up to someone's house and they turned you down?" Gibbs asked, trying the guilt trip tactic.

"Not like it would matter. I wouldn't have gotten to keep it anyway."

Gibbs didn't respond. The more he learned about Tony's childhood, even if it came in bits and pieces, the more disgusted he became.

Tony sighed.

"Alright. But, what do I say?"  
"One piece _only_."

___________

It was 6:00 when the first kid showed up.

The little girl couldn't have been older than seven or eight. She was wearing a pink princess outfit and was holding out a candy bag.

"Trick or treat."

Tony was about to tell her to take one piece, but when he saw the sparkle in her eyes, visions of Chrissy in her first, and last, Halloween costume made their way into his mind. He held out the bowl and allowed her to take a large handful of candy and skip down the sidewalk to the next house.

Gibbs walked by the door and muttered, "Putty."

Tony smiled and shut the door.

_________

For the next few hours Tony went back and forth between the couch and the door. Eventually he gave up trying and just sat outside on the front steps with the bowl of candy.

At around 10:00 the bowl was empty and Tony was still sitting on the front steps, deep in thought as the sky grew darker and darker.

He didn't notice when a gang of hoods came loping down the street. Two of them had metal bats, and on was smoking. The fourth had just finished a bottle of beer and was now holding it upside down by the neck. They all had on dark, baggy clothes and some had du-rags. They immediately spotted Tony and took advantage of his lone figure, sitting zoned out on the steps.

In a second they were surrounding him. Tony broke out of his phase just soon enough to duck from an oncoming bat.

They all laughed and made jokes about him. Tony's hand slowly inched towards his back pocket, where he always kept a pocket knife. It wasn't a switchblade but it could fly open in an instant with just one touch.

He didn't want to resort to that, but he was terrified. It seemed that no matter where he was, there was someone there who wanted to beat him up.

A tall guy in a baggy black t shirt stepped forward and held out his empty beer bottle, pointing the end at Tony. His voice was slurred.

Tony knew that a drunken man and a heavy glass bottle was never a good combination. He remained silent.

The others laughed.

"Ah-you ignorin' me, tough guy?" Waitin' for your daddy to come out here and save ya'?"

Honestly, that was what Tony was waiting for. He was waiting for Gibbs to suddenly appear with his M40-A1 Marine Sniper Rifle and scare them off.

But knowing Gibbs, he was probably down in his basement, completely unaware of what was going on.

The biggest, and most likely strongest, one of the group was now only a few feet in front of Tony. He was one of the two carrying a metal baseball bat.

The moon highlighted his face, but left h is eyes shadowed and dark. He looked like a demon. A large, menacing smile spread on his face. Tony knew he couldn't count on Gibbs this time. He would just have to try and fight back.

_Not that it will make a big difference._

Tony thought to himself.

_Four against one isn't exactly what you'd call a fair fight._

The guy in front grabbed Tony by his shirt collar and hoisted him up into a standing position. Without warning he shoved Tony hard with both hands, causing him to fall into the guy behind him and fell them all erupt into a frenzy of punches, kicks, and heavy shoves in the back. There was no way he could even try to fight back. They never gave him a chance. He just lay, huddled in a ball on the ground, covering his head and ribs. He had eventually worked himself into a half-standing, half-crouching position when someone hit him hard across the back with a bat, causing him to scream out in pain and double over onto the ground, fighting consciousness.

That was when they finally ran off, afraid of the neighbors noticing and calling the cops.

Tony lay on the sidewalk, clutching his ribs and groaning.

How long would it be until Gibbs found him? One hour? Two?

He didn't think he could wait that long.

With each movement his ribs ground together and his many bruises ached.

Minutes seemed to pass like hours.

Tony was starting to think Gibbs would never come.

But soon Gibbs opened the front door, looking for Tony. When he didn't see Tony on the stairs, he started calling his name.

A moaned return came from the side of the porch. It was weak and barely there.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs ran down the stairs and over to Tony.

"What the hell happened?"  
Tony's answer was soft and frequently interrupted by gasping breaths.

"I'll… explain… in a sec…"

Tony used the railing to get into a crouching position, he slowly walked up the stairs and into the house, and eased himself onto the couch.

Gibbs eyes demanded explanation without saying a single word.

Tony spent the next hour explaining in detail what happened and what the hoods looked like.

Gibbs relayed the information to the police and sent Tony to bed.

He was about to object when he realized how tired he really was. Gibbs shouted to Tony as he went upstairs.

"You're going to see Ducky tomorrow. He has to check you over. Then you're goin' to Bethesda."

Tony moaned.

"I hate hospitals."

"Too bad. Night."

____________

Ducky finished his examination and sighed. Poor Anthony had gone through quite a beating.

"Well, Anthony, you seem to have been in quite a rumble. You have three broken ribs, a bruised spinal cord, and a hairline fracture on your right arm. The more serious injury reminds me of a similar one my brother received in his youth. Yes, we were visiting family in Scotland when he convinced me he could…"

Gibbs interrupted him sternly.

"Duck! More serious injury?"

"Ah, yes. Well Anthony seemed to have been beaten with something hard."

"A bat." Tony interrupted.

"Ah yes. Well the bat made several lacerations on his back, one of which hit a nerve. It didn't cause any permanent damage, but I am afraid you will not be able to participate in any heavy-contact sports for a while. Such as football or wrestling."

Tony groaned in protest. He had always been a sports guy. Especially football.

But it was definitely better than being a permanent cripple.

"Alright, Anthony lets get you off to Bethesda."

Tony groaned again but followed Gibbs and Ducky out to the car.

_________

At the hospital…

Tony sat with his feet hanging off the exam table. He had a cast on his right arm and a large bandage over his ribcage.

Tony had had fun flirting with a cute nurse for awhile, but after she examined him, _all_ of him, it became a little awkward.

As they were leaving, the nurse stifled a giggle.

Tony blushed and muttered, "I hate hospitals."

**A/N: Ok how do you like this last chapter? The next one is an incredibly short one. In fact I might even post it in an hour or so. But trust me, it is worth it because the chapter after that is probably the best one yet! Take my word for it! And thanks my cat right now for me finishing this chapter tonight. She was on my lap and every time I would pause typing, even for a second, shit bit my arm. Hard. OW! She just did it again and I hadn't even paused! Ha ha. (So say thank you to my cat, whos name is Smores.) Thanks for reading! Comment please! The less comments I get, the slower I update. So please comment! Please! **


	10. Chapter 9 Thanksgiving

_*Flashback:_

"_Anthony, get your ass down here!" DiNozzo Senior yelled up the stairs to his son._

_Tony same slowly down the stairs, wearing an expensive Italian suit._

"_Yes?"  
"My associates will be here soon. I expect you'll make yourself scarce."_

"_But, its Thanksgiving."_

"_And your wasting my time with this obvious statement because?"  
"Well, umm, never mind. Sorry, sir."_

"_That's what I thought."_

_Tony's father paused then looked at Tony._

"_Why are you still here?" he yelled._

"_Sorry sir."_

_Tony went down to the first floor and sat in the library. He knew that after tonights big dinner was over, his father will have had one too many drinks and will need someone to take it out on. There was no point in hiding. It would come anyway._

_And so he waited. What a happy Thanksgiving._

_*End Flashback_

Tony looked around the table. Abby was listening to Ducky retell a story from his youth. Abby's mother was watching Abby, smiling, and beside her her husbands face mirrored hers.

Gibbs was the only silent one. He had been watching Tony since he first zoned out into his flashback. He was studying him.

Tony looked away.

Gibbs took it as a que to make a toast and lighten the mood.

He stood and held his glass up. At first he seemed to not know what to say. But he seemed to capture everything in two words.

"To family."

Everyone raised their glasses and repeated the toast, smiling widely. Tony smiled as well. This really was his family.

A/N: Ok I know this was the shortest chapter in the history of the world but don't worry. The next chapter is the most intense one yet. And after you read it, please I beg you don't stop reading the story. Trust me, it will get much better in about two chapters. Like amazingly better. So please keep reading. Please? Thanks! :D


	11. Chapter 10 The Phone Call

Christmas Eve…

Christmas had always been Tony's favorite holiday, regardless of what occurred on that day in the past. And now, having a new dad, and a new family, it was so much better.

They had decorated the tree that morning. Tony had never decorated a tree before. His father used to hire a professional decorator. Now he was sitting on the couch, watching Gibbs try desperately to cook a Christmas Eve meal. So far, he was failing miserably.

But Tony didn't mind. Abby said her mom was bringing over back-up food.

It was then that Abby and her parents drove up, all carrying covered pots and one big turkey.

Tony let them in and Abby jumped up and down excitedly.

"Merry Christmas Tony! I can't believe it! This is your first Christmas here! Its so exciting! I got you the best present ever! Trust me you will love it!"

"Abby!"

Abby stopped suddenly and smiled.

"Sorry."

"Just go put the presents under the tree. We'll open them tomorrow."

Abby looked disappointed.

Tony laughed and gave in.

"Fine. We can each open _one_ present tonight. _One_."

Abby clapped excitedly and ran over to put the presents under the tree.

Gibbs called from another room.

"I hope you all like your turkey well don!"

Abby's parents laughed and brought their food into the kitchen.

Tony motioned for Abby to follow him into his room.

She followed and sat down on his bed. He sat in a chair across from her. Abby was first to speak.

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know. I just, I wanted to say thanks for welcoming me like this. I really feel like family. And I just wanted to make this a good Christmas."

"Awwwwwww Tony!"

Abby ran over and gave him a hug.

"Ok… Abby…can't…breathe." Tony said between gasps.

"Oh, sorry." Abby said and released him.

"Its ok." They both laughed.

___________

Tony and Abby were sitting on the couch together. They were all stuffed after eating Abby's parents' dinner, and Abby had insisted that it was time for them to each open one present.

Abby handed Tony a large box wrapped in black wrapping paper and topped with a big purple bow. He laughed and handed her a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

She opened hers first and squealed with delight. She held up her new necklace, allowing the skull charm to hang down and spin loosely.

"Thank you so much Tony!"

She gave him a one-arm hug and put the necklace back into the box.

Tony smiled and took his gift into his lap.

Abby giggled and clapped excitedly.

Although her face fell when Tony's phone started ringing.

He patted her shoulder and walked to the corner of the room to take the call.

"Tony DiNozzo." He answered.

He didn't recognize the voice that answered.

"Hello Mr. DiNozzo."

"Can I help you?"

"We understand that you knew Ziva David?"

A knot grew in Tony's stomach.

"Yes."

"She has been killed in a Hamas suicide bombing accident along with her younger sister and three other people."

The phone fell from Tony's hand. He stayed frozen where he stood, his hand still held to his ear where a phone used to be. He could hear the small voice from the fallen phone say, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Gibbs called from across the room.

"Everything ok, Tony?"

Tony never answered.

He turned and bolted out the door. He heard Gibbs calling him from the house, but kept running.

He didn't know where, and he didn't know why, he just kept running.

He could feel tears stinging his eyes, but they never fell.

After running down two streets, he ran into Jeanne. She was walking down the street and acted strangely normal when met with Tony's shattering emotional state.

"What's wrong Tony?'

He didn't think she had ever met Ziva, but he wasn't thinking clearly and blurt out an answer.

"Ziva's dead."

A look of pleasure was existent on her face beneath the fake sympathy.

"Well at least you still have me."

A disgusted look came over Tony's fact and he broke into a run again, knocking Jeanne off-balance and causing her to fall face-first into a pile of snow.

Tony blocked out her scream and kept running. Tears finally began to fall, streaking his face as his feet pounded the pavement.

He had run in a complete circle and was now back at his house. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath before walking back into the house.

Everyone looked in his direction. Their faces all held a strong look of pity.

They had heard.

He walked by them and went up to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands.

For awhile he sobbed into his hands. No tears, just silent sobbing.

Gibbs had come up at one point, but he had nothing to say. He knew how much it hurt to lose someone.

So there Tony sat, his first Christmas Eve with his new family turned around in one phone call.

**A/N: Ok now please please please don't stop reading! NCISaddiction10 almost strangled me when she heard I was going to kill Ziva, but when I told her what else was coming, she was really excited. So please don't give up on my story! Please! Trust me if you read the next few chapters and see what happens but you still don't like it, then you can stop reading. But wait first.**

**Thanks! Review please! The less reviews I get the slower I update! And check out my new story, Secrets from the Past!**

**Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11 Court

Gibbs opened the door to Tony's room and leaned his head in.

"Get up. Court today."

Tony groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers up over his head.

"Don't make me get the water bucket."

Tony ignored him and slammed the pillow over his head. Gibbs left and went downstairs.

Tony was about to fall back to sleep when he felt a cold sensation rush over him. He sat up and water poured off of him.

"What was that for?" Tony yelled.

"I warned you." Gibbs smiled and left.

Tony shook the remaining water out of his hair and got out of bed. He took a shower and put on a suit that had been salvaged from when he used to live with his father. They left a half hour later.

________

Tony and Gibbs were seated in the plaintiff box. Tony's father had not arrived yet.

The judge was growing impatient. She was ready to postpone the date when two large Italian men came into the court room, followed by a muscular, tanned Italian man with dark eyes and a large frown plastered across his face.

Tony's posture grew noticeably stiff.

The man, obviously Mr. DiNozzo, allowed his two bodyguards to escort him to the defendants box without once looking at Tony.

Tony was keeping his eyes cast downward, avoiding contact with anyone.

Gibbs barely heard Tony mutter, "This is worse than divorce court."

Gibbs would have smiled at the sarcasm if it hadn't been under these circumstances.

The judge sighed heavily.

"Now that we are all here lets start the proceedings. Mr. Gibbs, I understand you are here representing Tony and have chosen not to hire a lawyer. It says here that you are Tony's newly adoptive father. What are the charges you are pressing against Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Childe abuse and neglect, your honor." Gibbs stated, casting a malicious scowl at Mr. DiNozzo.

"And what proof do you have, Mr. Gibbs?" the judge countered.

Gibbs opened the file and pulled out pictures that Ducky had taken upon their first encounter with Tony. Some were of his injuries, others of the basement he was kept in. The bailiff took them and brought them to her. She grimaced and looked in disgust at Mr. DiNozzo after looking through all the photos.

"Did you do this, Mr. DiNozzo?" the judge asked Tony's father.

Mr. DiNozzo looked un-phased and almost bored, almost as if he had been through this before.

"No." he stated calmly, "Anthony was beat up at school the previous day."

The judge looked at Tony.

"Is this true, Tony? Did you really just get beat up at school?"

Tony looked like he was about to answer when his father shot him a cold glare, daring him to disagree.

Tony immediately fell silent. Gibbs looked at the judge.

"Tony feels uncomfortable talking with his father in the room. May I speak for him?"

"I suppose so." The judge answered.

Gibbs nodded and continued.

"Tony hadn't been in school for the previous week because his father called in saying he fell down the stairs. Tony told me it was actually so no one would see the newest bruise he had received from him. The injuries you saw in those photos were from a final beating from his father, as well as being kept in a basement and beaten repeatedly by one of his girlfriends. Tony was finally able to escape, and came to me. He trusted me." Gibbs said the last sentence with pride.

The judge looked at Tony.

"Is this true, Tony?"

Tony nodded briefly.

The judge looked at Mr. DiNozzo.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense, Mr. DiNozzo?"

Tony's father looked over at Tony.

"Son?"

Tony's head shot up.

"Yes, sir?"

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation, waiting for a heartfelt apology or at least a simple 'I'm sorry'.

"I hate you."

Tony winced. Out of all the pain and suffering Tony's father has put him through, those finals words hurt the most. It felt as if someone had just stabbed a dagger into what was left of his heart.

The judge pounded her gavel twice and sentenced Mr. DiNozzo to eight years in prison for child abuse, neglect, child abandonment, and mild counts of torture.

Tony was internally happy, but couldn't stop wondering what made his father hate him so much. He couldn't remember doing anything wrong.

Gibbs put his hand on Tony's shoulder and led him out of the courtroom. Everyone he passed had the same look of sympathy written clearly on their face. He kept his eyes on the ground until they got to the car. Gibbs stopped him from getting in and looked Tony directly in the eye.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?" he answered half-heartedly.

"Son, I love you."

Tony broke out of his trance and stared back at Gibbs.

"N-No ones ever said that to me before."

Gibbs nodded and got into the car. They drove home in silence. Tony was internally smiling the entire time.

**A/N: You only have one more chapter to go until the big surprise! Only one! Can you stand the wait? I can't! (But maybe that's because I'm the one writing it therefore I know what it is!) Please review! Its really sad because I have more reviews on my other story (Which only has 3 chapters so far) than I do with this one. So please review! And wish me luck! Midterms tomorrow! Ugh! Well thanks for reading bye! :D**


	13. Chapter 12 As Time Goes By

**A/N: Ok this next chapter is mainly a run-through of the next few months leading up to the big surprise in the next chapter. I know that football wouldn't just be starting around now, but I forgot to mention it before and its just going to have to be a little out of sequence. Sorry. And every time you see the little line/page divider, its either skipping ahead a little or changing to a different month. It depends. You'll see what I mean.**

The next few months went seemingly well for Tony. His grades began to gradually increase, he made quarterback for the football team, and he had been going steady with a girl Taylor for the past six weeks. That's probably a new record for Tony. Ever since what happened to Ziva, he has been paying more attention to respecting women and not treating them as sexual objects… most of the time.

_Taylor just might be the one._ Tony thought to himself as he drove down her street. He was supposed to pick her up to go to the movies at 7:00. It was 6:57.

He didn't want to seem anxious, yet, he didn't want to be late and look like a total jerk. Girls were just so complicated. There was too much planning involved.

That was when he pulled up in front of a large white house of an obviously-wealthy family. Taylor came outside with her white cardigan draped over her arm. Tony suppressed a groan when she got in the car. Her light blue top hugged every curve just right, as did her tight, tight little jeans. The scent of perfume wafted towards his nose. He did everything he could to keep Little Tony at bay.

Taylor kissed him on the cheek and buckled herself in. Tony leaned over and kept her in a more passionate kiss for about three seconds before backing out of the driveway.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Taylor asked, awaiting a long list of movies, actors, and scenarios that was sure to come.

"I don't know. Whatever you want to see is fine."

Taylor was stunned. She was trying to think of what kind of movie Tony might agree to, but they all would involve James Bond or Mike Myers. Although he didn't really seem to mind. After all he _did _say she could pick. A sly smile formed across her lips.

"Well there was this great movie coming out called Valentine's Day."

"A chick-flick?" Tony practically screamed.

Taylor giggled.

"What happened to _'whatever you want is fine'_?" she asked with an unsuccessful impression of Tony.

He regained control of his cool and smiled back.

"I guess that's fine then." He said through slightly-clenched teeth.

Taylor smirked in triumph and folded her arms across her chest.

_________

Tony and Taylor were seated toward the back of the movie theatre. The movie was only half over. Tony was in pure agony. He had tried making out for a while to get distracted, but Taylor was adamant that she wanted to watch the movie.

_To hell with taking it slow._ Tony thought to himself as some couple kissed on the screen. Tony watched in envy as the kiss turned into a passionate make-out session, then making love.

_That should be me._ Tony thought.

Taylor looked up from where her head had been resting on Tony's shoulder.

"Enjoying the movie, Tony?" she asked smiling innocently.

Tony rolled his eyes and looked around at the many couples making out around them. It just wasn't fair.

____________

Summer vacation was approaching and Tony was already making plans for a week long trip with some of his buddies on the football team. Taylor hadn't been very happy about the thought of Tony being alone for a week with girls all around, but he assured her that he would keep his hands to himself. Literally.

Gibbs was the only problem. Tony had been practically begging for the past few days and Gibbs' only response was to say "I'll think about it" and go work on his boat.

Tony sighed. At least he had college to look forward to… in a few years that is.

____________

Tony awoke to eyes staring right at him, inches away.

"Happy Birthday Tony!" Abby yelled from her position, which was currently bending over and almost touching noses with Tony.

Tony sat up, gently pushing Abby away. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up at her, noticing the minimal light coming in from the windows.

"Abbs what time is it?" he asked warily.

"3:02." She stated matter-of-factly.

"What?!?" said. "Why?!?"

"Well _duh_, silly goose. You're birth certificate said you were born at 3:02AM."

Tony looked at her through squinted tired eyes, his mouth gaping open in confusion.

"Ok, two things Abbs. One, that doesn't mean you have to say happy birthday at the exact second I was born, a moment I am regretting more and more each day. Two, how did you get my birth certificate?" he asked curiously.

"Ummmmm….. That's not important. Happy Birthday!"

Tony flopped back down onto his bed and slammed the pillow down over his head.

Abby heard a muffled, "Wake me up in six hours" and took it as her cue to leave.

As she left she muttered, "Isn't _someone_ a little grumpy today."

__________

Later that day, Tony went to lunch with Gibbs and Abby's family for his 17th birthday celebration. Abby's parents weren't at all surprised with their daughter's early wake-up call to Tony that morning. Apparently it had happened before. Go figure.

That night Taylor and Tony rented a hotel room and made love for the first time in Tony's entire relationship with her. It was her version of Tony's ideal birthday present.

__________

Halloween came and went, this time Gibbs stayed outside with Tony the whole time. Just in case.

There was a little girl who came around 10:00 so Tony decided to just dump the remaining candy into her bag, since there most likely wouldn't be many more trick-or-treaters coming this late at night. The girl was giddy with excitement and rushed off to show her mom what the 'cute boy' gave her.

Tony smiled. He was even a hit with the little ladies.

_________

Thanksgiving went as it did the previous year, with Ducky and Abby's family present. Gibbs managed to burn another turkey, although Abby's parents came to the rescue. Ducky told them all stories of his youth in Scotland as they ate the fantastic meal. Taylor was in Nebraska for the weekend to be with her family. Although surprisingly, Tony didn't think about her once. He was too busy spending time with his family to even think about how many bad memories had occurred on that very same day. But the anniversary of Ziva's death was soon to rear its ugly head. Tony wasn't sure what would happen, but he would have to pull through it. Disappointments happen. They always have, they always will.

**A/N: Sorry that it was such a short and un-detailed chapter, but the next chapter is long and detailed and wonderfully full of a big surprise! I can't wait! AAAHHHH! And for those of you who read my other story, Secret From The Past, I want to say that when I said about longer reviews, it was just a suggestion. You didn't have to get all freaked out about it and leave long messages dissing me. Please be nice. **

**So please review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Ideas and advice as well! Bye! **

**And PS: A special thanks to sundarkeyes for reading and reviewing all three of my stories in one day! I was so happy! **

**Thank you for all the support! :D**


	14. Chapter 13 Next Christmas

It was three days before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…

SCRATCH THAT!

Tony was standing in the middle of the mall doing his Christmas shopping with Abby. People rushed by him, almost knocking him over on several occasions. Abby, of course, didn't seem to notice the swarm of people. She simply darted through them at top speed with the natural built-in-shopping-skills all girls had. Tony momentarily lost sight of her. There was a large man in a plaid shirt standing right in his line of vision. He tried looking around the man, but it was no use. The man was a giant.

Suddenly he was jerked by the arm and stumbled out of the crowd, a frantic Goth clutching onto his arm. She held out two more bags for him to add to the several hundred already piled in his arms. He took them and tried to keep up as she fast-tracked it to another store. One bag fell, and as Tony bent to pick it up with two out-stretched fingers, he recognized the two pink heels in front of him. Tony lifted his head up to see one of his least favorite brunettes.

"Oh, hey Jeanne." He said, desperate to get out of there. He looked past her and scanned the mall for Abby, but she was lost somewhere in another store.

"Tony." She answered back in her usual snotty, rich bitch tone. Ha, he liked the sound of that. Rich bitch. It rhymed, and it fit her so well. _Rich bitch rich bitch, watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do when they come for you_, he started singing in his head.

Tony glanced around uncomfortably. He spotted a glimpse of a black pigtail in the Macy's showcase window. He realized a second later that Abby was standing next to one of the manikins, mimicking the pose it was in. Tony chuckled at the sight of the two pale figures, one living and one plastic, both standing with there hands clasped behind their heads, right leg out in a typical manikin stature.

"Are you _laughing_ at me Tony DiNozzo?" asked the rich bitch.

Tony stuttered an "um" before bolting in the direction of Abby, zigzagging in between people the way he had been trained to for football season. He reached Macy's quickly, and found Abby being lectured by a staff member.

Tony quickly apologized to the saleswoman and dragged Abby out, declaring that shopping was over for the day.

"Wait!" Abby protested. "I have to buy wrapping paper!"

Tony groaned and followed Abby to the gift wrapping station, still lugging all her bags, as well as two of his own. She picked out three different rolls of wrapping paper, a large bag of bows, ten gift boxes, and one giant gift bag with a dancing penguin on the front.

_________

Back at Gibbs' house, Tony was slouching on the couch reading a magazine. Gibbs was planning his Christmas dinner in advance, not wanting a repeat of last year, or Thanksgiving, or the last Thanksgiving, etc. Abby was supposed to be coming over later in the day to decorate the Christmas tree. She claimed to have a surprise for him. Tony never did really like surprises, but with Abby he had no choice but to wait and see.

She rang the door bell an hour later. Tony opened it and looked up and down. He saw legs, and shoes, and two pig tails sticking out on each side, but in the middle was just a large pile of presents, toys, and a paper bag.

"Abby?" tony asked the mountain.

He heard a muffled response that sounded something like, "I hmd tpmh bwingh somwhne ovahph becush mimow saydeye dod."

"What?" he asked, taking the large pile from Abby and setting it down on the couch.

"I said," she took a deep breath, "that I had to bring someone because my mom said I did. She's staying with us right now and didn't have anywhere to go." She gave him a sneaky smile.

"Who exactly is this?" he asked skeptically.

Abby didn't answer. Instead she called out to her car, "Jodie!"

A little girl with straight brunette hair in a ponytail skipped up the sidewalk and up the stairs, stopping right in front of Tony. She had a large grin plastered across her face. She couldn't have been any older than six or seven and she had on a purple sweater and tan corduroy pants. A typical little girl's outfit.

"Hi Tony!" she said and hugged him around his midsection. Her arms reached no higher than his upper torso, and that was her on tippy-toes.

"Um, hey kid." He greeted and looked at Abby. She took the look as an 'explain' look.

"This is my cousin Jodie. She's staying with my family for Christmas. I told her we could make homemade ornaments and bake cookies and decorate the tree."

"Abbs…"

Abby stuck her lower lip out and nodded her head down to Jodie, who was still hugging Tony. Tony gave in and put a hand on Jodie's back, leading her to a small table in the living room. Abby sat down next to them, leaving Jodie in the middle, and took out the brown paper shopping bag. She uncurled the top and pulled out several items. The first was an assortment of craft glitter. Next was craft glue of various colors, followed by colored construction paper, scissors, and colored yarn. Abby laid them out on the table, leaving room directly in front of them.

"We're not seriously making home made ornaments, are we Abbs?" Tony asked pleadingly.

Abby gave him a stern 'shut up, the kids here' look at him and motioned to Jodie with her head. Tony sighed dramatically and gave in once again.

For the next several hours they cut, pasted, colored, and glitter-fied close to a hundred Christmas ornaments. Abby's was a pile of black and red construction paper ones with silver glitter and tons of stickers. Jodie's pile was mainly red and green, but was splashed with pink sparkles. Tony's was a pathetic pile of two ornaments. One was a cutout of a reindeer with a smile and red string. However the other was intricately cut, pasted, and colored into a masterpiece if they had ever seen one. Right in the middle was a picture of Abby and Tony last Christmas, standing next to the tree with big grins on their faces. Jodie was quite impressed with his ornament. In fact, she was quite impressed with Tony himself.

_Somebody's got a little crush on Tony. _Abby thought and smiled.

They all took their completed ornaments and placed them on the tree, followed by the few ornaments Gibbs had found in the attic from last year. Next was baking cookies. They all went into the kitchen and Abby pulled out another group of items from her bag. First was a stack of about ten packages of cookie dough, premade and in a lunchbox to keep it cold. Next was an array of sprinkles, candies, and frosting. Last was a large bag of cookie cutters, only a few of them relating to Christmas. Jodie giggled with glee and dumped all the cookie cutters out on the table. Tony smiled and pushed them to the side so Abby could put a cutting board down. She rolled the first sheet of dough out and stepped back to let Jodie make the first cookie. She selected a reindeer shaped cutter and pressed it hard into the dough. After counting "one onethousand, two onethousand, three onethousand" she pulled the cutter up, leaving the outline of a reindeer.

After that they each took turns picking cutters and pressing the shapes into dough. After they had used up two packages of dough, the first batch of cookies went into the oven. It only took about eight minutes for the batch to finish cooking, and by then they had already gotten another batch ready. Once the final batch was in the oven, they brought the fully-cooled first batch of cookies onto the table. That was when Abby spread out all her decorating tools and candies. Jodie's eyes were wide with excitement. Abby explained to her that they needed to put on frosting before the candies, or else they won't stick. She took her first reindeer cookie and squeezed an uneven layer of brown frosting onto the cookie. She put a brown mini MM on for the eye, it was a side view, and a piece of licorice for the smile. A large black gumdrop was put on the nose.

"Why not a red gumdrop? So he can be Rudolph?" Tony asked Jodie.

"Because the bestest reindeer is Prancer!" she exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Tony laughed and watched as she decorated the rest of the reindeer with yellow sprinkles, which she explained to him, were bells. After her first cookie was done, Abby and Tony moved in to help her with the rest. Tony had his back to them while he decorated his first cookie. Abby was curious, but she was too busy helping Jodie frost more cookies to check it out. He turned around a few minutes later and held out his hand to Jodie. His right hand was on top of his left, and the cookie was poking out slightly from his hands. She tried seeing what it looked like, but his large hands didn't give anything away. Tony knelt down to Jodie's height and lifted his right hand off of the cookie. It was a heart-shaped cookie covered in red icing. There were pink sugar-sprinkles all over it, and a fancy-written letter "J" in purple icing on the middle. Jodie looked up at Tony with the eyes of a child-in-love and took the precious cookie in her outstretched hands, treating it as if it were glass. She kept her hands out flat in front of her with her elbows bent, staring at the cookie. Abby was holding back an "awww" as she continued to frost multiple cookies in preparation for Jodie to decorate. Jodie carefully folded the cookie into a napkin and placed it into her small pink backpack, then made her way back over to the table.

They went on decorating cookies as if nothing unusual had happened, and soon the table was covered with bright-colored cookies. Gibbs walked in and took a blue snowflake off the top of the pile and bit into it.

"Uncle Gibbs!" Jodie cried out, smiling widely.

Tony raised an eyebrow and leaned over to Abby.

"Gibbs is her uncle?" he asked curiously.

"No." she stated matter-of-factly and smiled.

Tony was about to question further, but decided to let it go. There was no explanation of why little kids said the things they did. It was cute, he had to admit.

Gibbs took Jodie into the living room to help put presents under the tree so Abby and Tony could put the cookies away. It took fourteen large Tupperware containers to fit all the cookies. They stored the containers on the kitchen counter and went into the living room to find Jodie.

_______ __

Tony woke up from his cell phone ringing loudly. He looked at the caller I.D. Abby. Of course. Who else would be calling him at… MIDNIGHT?!?!? He picked up and answered in a half-asleep voice.

"What?"

"Happy Christmas Eve!" Abby shouted from the other end.

Tony groaned and hung up, tossing the phone onto the ground.

_________

Later that morning, Tony dragged himself out of bed and nearly fell down the stairs. Amusing a girl like Jodie sure was exhausting. Gibbs was in the living room sitting next to… no… it can't be… Abby and Jodie. They both had cups of hot chocolate and were on the couch talking to Gibbs. Tony looked down and realized he was still in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Dam--- I mean, uh, dang it." Tony said, stopping the curse when he remember the youngest person in the room. Jodie was giggling with her hand over her mouth. She and Abby suddenly burst out into a chant of, "I see London, I see France, I see Tony's under-pants!"

Tony rolled his eyes and jogged back upstairs to get dressed. Bye the time he was showered and dressed, the house was already set up for the crowd that would be arriving later that night. Jodie was on the couch waiting for Gibbs to figure out how to play the DVD she brought. Tony went over to Gibbs and hit the power button, causing the DVD's main menu to pop up. Gibbs glared at him and went back to the couch next to Jodie. The movie was title "Home Alone". A classic. Tony smiled and joined them on the couch. Abby came in a few seconds later with a plate of four cookies.

_What a healthy breakfast._ Tony thought to himself. _Well I guess you can't really call it breakfast anyway, since it's almost noon._

By the time the movie was over, it was half past two. The dinner was set for 4:30, and guests would be arriving at 3. Jodie grabbed Abby by the arm and dragged her upstairs to change.

"Why do woman change like three times a day? What they were wearing was fine." Tony asked Gibbs.

"Don't question it, just accept it." Gibbs stated as he headed into the kitchen. Tony smiled and followed him.

_________

The first guests to arrive were Abby's parents. They hugged and kissed Abby and Jodie, and Abby's mom hugged Tony. They didn't need to bring a back up dinner this time, because Gibbs had finally succeeded in cooking an edible meal. There was a large garbage bag of presents to be added under the tree.

Next to arrive was Ducky. He had a bowl of mashed potatoes and a bag of gifts. He had obviously met Jodie before, because Jodie called Ducky "papa".

The only two people they were still waiting for were Gibbs' dad, Jackson, and Director Shepherd. The Director had called to say she would be coming late, so they weren't expecting her for awhile yet.

They were all seated in the living room when Jodie scurried off upstairs, smiling the whole time. Tony was curious, but stayed where he was. Jodie came down carrying Tony's guitar by the neck. Tony gulped. She walked over to him, and instantly everyone was quiet.

"Will you play your guitar Tony?" she asked in the most innocent voice she could make.

Tony couldn't say no to that. He took the guitar and rested it on his knee.

"Any requests?" he asked to the crowd.

"Silent Night!" Jodie shouted before taking her seat in between Gibbs and Abby.

Tony nodded and began strumming out the chords of Silent Night on his black acoustic guitar. He was on the third verse with everyone singing along when there was a knocking on the door. It was faint, and barely heard above the group singing.

"Must be the Director." Abby said.

Tony placed his guitar against the side of the fire place and went over to the door. Everyone was still talking behind him, so he couldn't tell if the Director had knocked again. Tony opened the door and greeted, "Hi Direct---"

But it wasn't the director. It was a teenage girl. Burn marks covered her forehead and face. One particularly bad burn was turning into a scar on her cheek. Her eyes were foggy and lost.

"Ziva?" he managed to croak out.

"Hello Tony."

**TO BE CONTINUED!!! There will be a sequel coming soon called Broken Promises. Hope you will read it! Please review! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but it makes for a good story! And no, this is not turning Tiva. Ziva will be in it, but not in a relationship with Tony. Please review! Thanks for reading! Goodbye for now!**


End file.
